


before we turn into a monster (with two heads)

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Phanfiction, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spies & Secret Agents, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: "Как только завершим это дело, найду себе новую работу. Какую-нибудь не пыльную... буду сидеть в спальне и снимать видео о своей жизни. Круто я придумал", - размышляет мечтательно Дэн, а точнее, невнятно бормочет про себя, потому что немного сложно формулировать мысли ясно, когда тебя запихивают в багажник движущегося автомобиля, связав и заткнув рот кляпом.Или АУ, где Дэн и Фил - секретные агенты, (также присутствуют раздражающие коллеги и неизбежный медленный танец под Эда Ширана).





	before we turn into a monster (with two heads)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [before we turn into a monster (with two heads)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868636) by [blueshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshirt/pseuds/blueshirt). 



Когда Дэн приходит в себя, осознание происходящего лавиной сваливается на него – он заперт в маленьком темном пространстве и… ну просто отлично. 

"Как только завершим это дело, найду себе новую работу. Какую-нибудь не пыльную... буду сидеть в спальне и снимать видео о своей жизни. Круто я придумал", - размышляет мечтательно Дэн, а точнее, невнятно бормочет про себя, потому что немного сложно формулировать мысли ясно, когда тебя запихивают в багажник движущегося автомобиля, связав и заткнув рот кляпом.

Кое-как он протягивает ноги, отчаянно стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, - что угодно, - что могло бы помочь ему избежать столь плачевного положения. Но его попытки оказываются тщетными – в багажнике есть только его связанное тело и запах нафталина. Ни привычного ощущения холодного металла оружия на лодыжке, ни знакомого веса телефона в кармане штанов. 

Говоря откровенно, он в полной жопе. Хотя чего уж там, бывали ситуации и похуже. Он не может сейчас вспомнить ни одну из них, конечно, но тут, скорее всего, дело в том, что чуть раньше его неслабо приложили по голове. Дэн очень надеется, что у него хотя бы нет сотрясения, вот только тот факт, что на каждом повороте или кочке его живот болезненно скручивается, а к горлу подступает тошнота, совсем не успокаивает.

Вселенная словно читает мысли Дэна, решая поиграть с ним немного дольше, потому что машина начинает замедляться, и, с одной стороны, это действительно хороший знак, ведь «Эй, тебя больше не будет тошнить!». Но с другой стороны, это может означать и «Эй, ты скоро сдохнешь!». 

Он немедленно группируется так, чтобы его ноги были наготове к тому моменту, как откроется крышка багажника. Он не собирается сдаваться так легко, еще чего.

Но как бы там ни было, его похититель, очевидно, предвидел то, что Дэн не собирается бездействовать, поэтому грубая рука хватает его прямо из салона машины и перетягивает на заднее сидение прежде, чем он успевает среагировать и что-то сделать.

На секунду Дэн замирает в полном ужасе. Как только он освобождается из тесного и душного пространства багажника, знакомый запах Темзы - немного соленый и заплесневелый, - мгновенно наполняет его ноздри.

Избавление от трупа тайного агента явно не то, к чему можно подойти небрежно; английское правительство бросит все свои силы на его поиски, когда он будет объявлен пропавшим без вести. Понятное дело, что похититель об этом хорошо осведомлен, раз привез его к реке, чтобы надежно скрыть следы убийства, а заодно и сам труп.

Да, он точно в полной жопе. Фил даже никогда не узнает, что с ним произошло.

(И если Дэн умрет, то он обязательно вернется в виде какого-нибудь духа, чтобы привести Фила к своей могиле. Потому что с самого чертового начала он знал, что им не нужно было браться за это проклятое дело).

 

**_За пять дней до этого_ **

Такое ощущение, что вторники созданы только для того, чтобы все гадить. Когда Дэну было одиннадцать, с него кто-то сдернул штаны прямо перед всей школой – это случилось во вторник. Его любимая аквариумная золотая рыбка умерла во вторник. Свое первое ранение он тоже получил во вторник. 

Вот и в этот конкретный вторник в него снова стреляют. Смешно, но это не самое страшное, что случится с ним за день.

Все начинается с утра, с совершенно сумбурного и идиотского ареста.

\- Господи, Фил, - громко жалуется Дэн, пока миниатюрная девушка из бригады медиков помогает ему расположиться на носилках. Где-то через дорогу Феликс пререкается с их преступным другом-французом Хьюго Оливье, который давно считался в Лондоне одной из самых ключевых фигур в наркоторговле, и все же надевает на него наручники. – Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, то я попрошу себе в напарники Луиз. 

Он не говорит серьезно, конечно… всем известно, что Луиз, отлично выполняющая свою работу в отделе по выдаче экипировки в агентстве в чрезвычайных ситуациях представляет опасность для всех окружающих и даже для самой себя. (Если честно, Дэн не уверен, подходит ли она реально для военной службы, потому что когда в прошлый раз их корпус подвергся нападению элитной группы украинских шпионов, она случайно распылила перцовый баллончик в глаза Гримми и чуть не воткнула ему прямо в сердце маникюрные ножницы, когда он пришел дать команду «отбой»). 

Фил все это отлично знает. Сам он устраивается на свободных носилках напротив Дэна, устало потирает виски и не забывает усмехнуться на бесполезные угрозы своего напарника. 

\- Я с удовольствием поменяюсь с Луиз, при условии, что у меня будет возможность наблюдать за вами двумя на секретной миссии.

Феликс откровенно ржет с противоположной стороны улицы.

\- Помнишь тот случай, когда к нам прибыл 009, а Дэн и Луиз хомячили свои сэндвичи прямо в вестибюле?

\- Заткнись, Феликс, - ворчит Дэн. Такое трудно забыть. Финн Харрис (агент 009, также «золотой мальчик» МИ-6), несколько месяцев назад навестил МИ-5 с целью ознакомления со структурой агентства, и, к сожалению, его первым впечатлением были два сотрудника в повседневной одежде, дико хихикающих в лобби и очень, ну очень неаккуратно поедающих сэндвичи. Разумеется, Гримми был не особо рад – люди из МИ-6, работающие с иностранными делами автоматически не переваривали МИ-5, специализирующихся только на внутренних преступлениях. (Для наглядного примера: сразу после того, как они арестовали Оливье, его первый комментарий был так и пропитан обидой: «Вы серьезно? Ко мне на хвост подсели даже не из МИ-6? Я угодил в лапы к МИ-5? Знаете, что. Арестовывайте меня. Я больше не имею права зваться преступником». После чего он прекратил бороться с Феликсом и добровольно протянул руки, на которых тут же защелкнулись наручники).

\- Помнишь тот случай, когда ты переспал с Марцией из стрелкового и об этом узнал весь наш отдел? – мстительно добавляет Дэн, вздрагивая, когда медик начинает протирать рану на его руке антисептиком. (На самом деле Марция – одна из самых близких его друзей, и нужно признать, что она просто бог в стрельбе, и да, Дэн втайне считает ее с Феликсом восхитительной парой, а ещё он готов поставить деньги на то, что будет крестным отцом их первого ребенка, но он никогда никому не уступает в перепалках. Не Феликсу уж точно).

Феликс, которого можно назвать человеком действия, а не слова, в свою очередь, подхватывает с земли ботинок Оливье, слетевший с него во время захвата, и бросает его точно в голову Дэну. Он пролетает над его левым ухом, в дюйме от цели.

\- Эй, иди к черту, я вообще-то ранен! – озлобленно вопит Дэн.

\- Эй, идите к черту, они вообще-то из натуральной кожи! – одновременно с ним возмущается Оливье на очень плохом английском. Ну, то есть Дэну кажется, что он говорит именно это. Французский – сложный язык, и нужно не забывать, что это именно он привел его на эти носилки.

Фил мучительно стонет.

\- Вы все прекратите кричать? Я еще даже не выпил утреннюю порцию кофе, потому что кое-кто подумал, что в него начнут стрелять прямо во время позднего завтрака. Моя голова сейчас расколется.

\- Это не я виноват, что твой маленький друг решил угрожать мне и моей семье прямо посреди…

\- Во-первых, так, на секундочку, я выше него, - прерывает француза Дэн, потому что он не всегда был выше Фила - это тоже его маленькая личная победа. – А во-вторых, если бы ты не был лидером незаконного оборота наркотиков…

\- Предполагаемым лидером незаконного оборота наркотиков, я попрошу, - торопливо защищается Оливье.

\- О, не переживай. Мы записали твое признание от начала и до конца, - слабо улыбается Фил со все еще страдальческим выражением лица.

\- Можем заскочить в МакДональдс на обратном пути. Продержись еще немного, Фил, - любезно предлагает Феликс. – Еще у меня есть аспирин, если тебе нужно.

\- Серьезно? – вмешивается Дэн. – Нет, я, конечно, в курсе, что недостаток кофеина вызывает ту еще головную боль, но…

\- Да-да, мы знаем. Тебя ранили, - не дает ему договорить Феликс. – Но зашивать ничего не нужно, тебя просто задело. Прости, что не рыдаю у твоих ног.

\- В задницу тебя и твою скандинавскую брутальность, - ворчит Дэн. У Феликса явно есть тайный шведский акцент, который он отказывается обсуждать, так что одной из главных жизненных целей Дэна уже давно является изучить однажды полную историю своего наглого коллеги.

\- Дай посмотреть руку, - устало произносит Фил, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он подходит ближе и наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть царапину на правом плече Хауэлла. У Дэна бывали ранения и похуже, но крови все равно предостаточно, а рана в виде порванной пулей кожи болит просто ужасно. 

\- Ну, по крайней мере швы действительно не нужны, - комментирует Фил, но его лоб все равно слегка морщится в знак сочувствия, что заставляет Дэна хоть и немного, но воспрять духом. – И эй, мы скрутили Оливье после скольких?.. семи месяцев работы? Не такое уж плохое утро.

\- Ага, конечно… это ведь не тебя подстрелили, - снова начинает Дэн, но его запала хватает ненадолго, так как к носилкам вновь возвращается медик и продолжает обрабатывать его рану. Фил сидит рядом все это время.

*

Поездка обратно в агентство оказывается странной (даже если бы им не пришлось несколько раз заезжать в МакДональдс с преступником в наручниках на заднем сиденье, она все равно была бы странной).

\- Ну, так, - нарушает тишину Феликс, когда Фил наконец получает свой спасительный кофе, а все остальные счастливо жуют чипсы (кроме Оливье, который продолжал всех игнорировать и что-то мрачно бормотал себе под нос на французском, при этом бросая лихорадочные взгляды на чересчур аппетитную еду Дэна). – Кто же знал, что французский Дэна настолько плох, а?

\- Не так уж он и плох, я думаю, - добродушно отзывается Фил. – Ну, в целом.

\- Я никогда и не утверждал, что хорошо его знаю. И потом, это Фил виноват со своей непереносимостью лактозы, - спешит оправдаться Дэн, смущаясь от того, как странно все это звучит вслух. – Господи, документы станут настоящим адом.

Конечно же, как только они возвращаются в агентство, то встречают секретаря, который сообщает, что их срочно хочет видеть Гримми.

В распоряжении Ника Гримшоу были все отделы МИ-5, и он постоянно разрывался между чувством раздражения и неохотным восхищением от работы Дэна и Фила. Раздражение – из-за волокиты с бумагами, которую эти двое всегда создавали, а восхищение, потому что, как бы там ни было (серьезно, Дэн вообще не понимает, как это возможно), но у них самый высокий уровень раскрываемости во всем отделе. 

\- Итак… буду говорить прямо, - начинает Гримшоу, искоса глядя на Дэна и Фила из-за своего заваленного бумагами стола. – Вы взяли Хьюго Оливье, самого разыскиваемого дилера Лондона… пока обедали у него?

\- Человек любит поздние завтраки, - пожимает плечами Дэн, - что тут необычного?

Гримми зажимает переносицу пальцами и выглядит так, как будто молится всем известным богам. 

\- Что насчет той части, где ты угрожал семье Оливье, Хауэлл?

\- Это моя вина, сэр, - автоматически перебивает его Фил, потому что он действительно очень хороший напарник, даже когда лишен кофеина.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом, - тоном знающего человека, отвечает Гримшоу, возвращая внимание к Дэну. – Хауэлл. Объясняйся.

\- Ну, мы зашли туда, чтобы позавтракать, прикинувшись двумя партнерами, которые обсуждали дела по продвижению своего бизнеса на север… просто знаете, Фил такой смешной, когда вспоминает о своих северных корнях и начинает говорить с акцентом…

Гримми показательно громко вздыхает и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по крышке стола. Он конечно не выглядит угрожающим, тем более, как думает Дэн, они находятся на безопасном от него расстоянии в случае чего, но суровый взгляд начальника на Хауэлла все же действует убедительно, и он продолжает уже серьезнее. Старается, по крайней мере.

\- В общем, мы действительно взяли его в разгар ланча, и нужно отметить, что вел он себя очень грубо, пытаясь впихнуть нам какие-то французские деликатесы, и знаете, есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы завтракать улитками…

\- Он очень настойчиво пытался уговорить меня заказать дорогой французский сыр и на самом деле серьезно оскорбился, когда я отказался, - деликатно подключается Фил, спасая Дэна от неминуемого провала. И именно тот факт, что они могут чуть ли не читать мысли друг друга делает их такими идеальными напарниками. Например, сейчас Фил знает, что Дэн нервно истощен из-за схваченной пули, что он уставший и немного раздраженный после перепалок с Феликсом… ну, это же Феликс. Точно так же как и Дэн может заметить, что даже несколько стаканчиков кофе из МакДональдса вряд ли полностью вернули Фила к жизни, он понимает это лишь по тому, как сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы правой руки Фила, что происходит всегда, когда тот, мягко говоря, находится не в форме. 

\- И это привело к тому, что Хауэлл угрожал взорвать весь дом хозяина заведения? – без особых эмоций спрашивает Гримми.

\- Нет, не совсем. У меня непереносимость лактозы, и я, как мог, пытался объяснить это на английском, но Оливье меня не понимал. Поэтому Дэн решил объяснить ему все это на французском…

\- И, по сути, пригрозил убить каждого в его доме, вместо того, чтобы сказать, почему Фил не может заказать сыр, - небрежно отмахивается Дэн в манере с-любым-такое-могло-произойти.

\- Так или иначе, на деле оказалось, что внучка Оливье тайно находилась у него в тот самый момент, и он подумал, что мы знали об этом и угрожали конкретно ей. Так что, не теряя времени, он вынул пистолет и выстрелил Дэну в руку, из-за чего нам, естественно, пришлось выдать себя, сказать, что мы из МИ-5 и достать оружие. Он заметно запаниковал и начал признаваться во всех своих преступлениях, умоляя нас не впутывать сюда внучку. А потом подключился Феликс, который нас прикрывал, и мы арестовали Хьюго, - заканчивает Фил.

\- То есть вы угрожали гражданскому ребенку? – привыкший к постоянному хаосу во всем, что касалось этих двоих, так же спокойно спрашивает Гримми.

\- Ну… да? Технически. Но не по-настоящему, конечно же, - коротко отвечает Дэн. – Это было неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Гримми страдальчески вздыхает и устало проводит ладонями по лицу.

\- Господи, бумаги… за что мне это, - бормочет он под нос прежде, чем поднять голову. – Меня утешает только тот факт, что я собираюсь послать вас кое-куда, где вы очень долго не сможете испоганивать каждый документ по делу, - победоносно заявляет Гримми, а Дэн буквально чувствует, как скручиваются его внутренности.

\- Вы же… вы же не про отдел мелкой преступности, да? – нервно спрашивает Хауэлл. Суть работы в департаменте мелких правонарушений состоит в том, что обычно туда посылают сотрудников, только вернувшихся после больничных, которые еще находятся на стадии реабилитации, а в их обязанности входит просиживание целыми днями за столом в офисе с целью схватить за яйца очередного бизнесмена, занимающегося денежными махинациями и налоговым мошенничеством. В прошлый раз, когда Дэн попал туда, он умолял Фила взорвать на выходных здание страховой фирмы, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить его скучные трудовые будни.

\- Нет, но только потому, что я уважительно отношусь к этому отделу и не хочу больше наказывать их, посылая туда вас, - качает головой Гримми. – Я отправляю вас на специальное задание в сотрудничестве с МИ-6. Они как-то делали на вас запрос несколько дней назад, но я отказал, поскольку знаю, что вы обязательно снова выкинете что-нибудь такое, после чего мы еще ниже упадем в их глазах. Но ситуация, с которой они имеют дело, стала серьезнее, и, если честно, то мне просто нужен перерыв на пару недель от ваших постоянных нелепых отчетов и полной неразберихи с бумагами по каждому делу, которое вы ведете.

\- Что? Нет! Я обещаю, что следующие две недели мы и носа не высунем из офиса. Не посылайте нас туда! – просит Дэн голосом, переполненным неподдельным отчаянием.

Гримми подозрительно прищуривается.

\- Ты имеешь что-то против МИ-6, Хауэлл? Это служба британского правительства, - что звучит очень абсурдно, потому что Гримми сам ненавидит МИ-6. И да, походу он действительно уже сыт по горло Дэном и Филом, раз решил отослать их в лапы врага. 

\- Несколько месяцев назад Дэн опозорился перед агентом 009, поэтому теперь не хочет иметь с ними дел, - объясняет Фил, и несмотря на то, что они сидят достаточно далеко друг от друга, Дэну все равно удается неслабо долбануть по ноге своего напарника. 

\- Да, я очень хорошо помню тот случай, спасибо большое, - отвечает Гримми. – В общем, они ожидают вас через два часа. Сейчас дам адрес.

Дэн кое-как сдерживается, чтобы не начать биться лбом об стол.

\- Вы можете хотя бы сказать, с чем именно мы будем работать? – пока Гримми чуть ли не с головой ныряет в стопку бумаг, Дэн с мрачным видом ковыряет бинты на своей руке. А ведь он так надеялся слинять из офиса пораньше, принять болеутоляющее и проспать часов четырнадцать.

\- Хватит их теребить, - хмурясь, говорит Фил, толкая Хауэлла локтем. – Или я позвоню твоей маме и скажу ей, что в тебя стреляли, а ты, как обычно, забил на это.

\- Я просто поправил повязку… я ведь не лезу грязными руками в открытую рану, - раздраженно вздыхает Дэн.

Гримми наконец передает Филу файлы с информацией и выглядит при этом каким-то загадочным и подозрительно довольным. 

\- Это все, что я пока могу вам предоставить, остальное получите на месте. Но позвольте еще добавить, что вы двое просто идеально подходите для этого задания, - он громко хохочет, что совсем не прибавляет Дэну энтузиазма. Независимо от того, что подготовили для них в МИ-6, это должно быть что-то очень унизительное, раз Гримми получает такое удовольствие, посылая их туда. 

Дэн изо всех сил старается не бунтовать, пока покидает кабинет, но, слава богу, у него есть Фил, который конечно же более уравновешен и дипломатичен для того, чтобы спокойно закрыть за ними дверь офиса. Вот сам Дэн хлопнул бы этой дверью от души, если бы добрался до нее.

\- Блять, - стонет он, собирая бумажник и ключи со своего стола. – В МИ-6 все такие умники.

\- Ну, это может быть хорошей возможностью завести новых друзей, - говорит Фил, неисправимый оптимист. Иногда сложно принять тот факт, что Фил, который носит свитера с лисами и другими лесными существами, который так или иначе всегда и всех готов поддержать (порой даже преступников), который как минимум два раза в неделю обязательно разбивает что-нибудь из посуды, и Фил – опасный, отлично обученный агент, работающий в главной правительственной службе, - это один и тот же человек.

Дэн закатывает глаза.

\- Мы не социализируемся, Фил, забыл?

\- Но мы ведь социализируемся друг с другом! Мы даже общаемся с Луиз и Феликсом иногда. И еще с Крисом и ПиДжеем из технического. А как-то раз напились с Гримми, помнишь?

\- Мы не говорим о той ночи, - морщась, отвечает Дэн. – И наше с тобой общение – это не социализация, это… у нас все по-другому.

\- Да? – выдает Фил со странным выражением лица – он словно пытается звучать как бы невзначай, но при этом остается серьезным. 

\- Конечно. Мы напарники не только на работе. Разговаривать с тобой, это все равно, что прийти домой вечером и болтать с родителями о том, как прошел твой день, ну или с братом, рассказывая ему о новой видеоигре. Мы не прикладываем усилий в общении друг с другом, у нас все не так…

\- Оу, ладно, - с непонятно откуда взявшимся смущением, произносит Фил. – Сейчас, скорее всего, будут ужасные пробки, так что нам лучше взять такси.

Дэн снова мученически стонет.

\- Слушай, а может ты…

\- Нет, я не буду в тебя стрелять или случайно сталкивать с лестницы или еще что-нибудь, что избавило бы тебя от этого задания. Давай, ты сможешь, вздремнешь в машине, - оживленно тараторит Фил, мягко подталкивая Дэна к лифту.

\- Мне двадцать четыре, я обойдусь и без дневного сна, - ворчит Дэн.

И конечно, он просто обязан опровергнуть свои слова уже через час, когда их такси тормозит перед зданием штаб-квартиры МИ-6, и Дэн, вытирая слюну с подбородка, сонно оглядывается и поднимает голову с плеча Фила.

\- Почему стоим, поехали дальше… - невнятно бормочет он, пока Фил трясет его за плечи в попытке разбудить окончательно.

\- Ты напускал слюней на мой свитер, - спокойно говорит он. – И у нас, как предполагается, встреча с главой национальной безопасности через десять минут.

\- Черт! – Дэн резко приходит в себя, начиная одновременно судорожно поправлять челку и копаться в карманах в поисках мятной жвачки. – Фил! Почему ты меня не разбудил?

Фил лишь закатывает глаза, вылезая из такси.

\- Тебе явно был необходим сон. Ты отрубился уже после второго квартала.

\- Это просто из-за адреналина, - защищается Дэн.

\- Я знаю, - взгляд Фила немного смягчается. – Поэтому я и дал тебе поспать. Теперь ты будешь бодрее, это был прекрасный часовой сон.

\- Блин, - устало произносит Дэн, вдруг замечая подозрительно темное пятно на плече Фила. – Я действительно напускал на тебя слюней.

Проблема Дэна в том, что он выглядит ужасно непривлекательно, когда спит на глазах у кого-то или в общественном месте. Нет, в постели все это смотрится еще терпимо. Но если его срубает в машине, поезде или самолете, то его голова качается из стороны в сторону, как болванчик, а рот постоянно приоткрыт. Худшая часть в том, что на каком-то подсознательном уровне Дэн всегда может почувствовать момент, когда начинает выглядеть отвратительно, но он никогда не в силах открыть глаза и взять свое сморенное сном тело под контроль.

\- Напускал, да, - отвечает Фил. – Я думал, у тебя шея сломается: твоя голова моталась туда-сюда.

\- Прости, - говорит Дэн, почесывая заднюю часть шеи. Пусть в Фила сегодня и не стреляли, но у него все равно был такой же напряженный день, как у Дэна, а потом он еще был вынужден в течение целого часа наблюдать за не самой приятной картиной в виде пускающего слюни и болтающегося на заднем сидении Хауэлла.

\- Да я не против. Я даже сам успел расслабиться и отдохнуть, - отзывается Фил, и по каким-то непонятным причинам в голове Дэна вдруг вырисовывается размытый образ того, как он и Фил в обнимку валяются в удобной постели, а не в тесном и грязном салоне такси. Он мысленно встряхивается, задаваясь вопросом, с какого вообще перепуга ему могла прийти такая идея. Ради всего святого.

\- Правда? – спрашивает он. Фил действительно кажется спокойным и расслабленным, и Дэн не уверен, что ему делать с этой информацией.

\- Ага, ведь ты молчал целый час, - улыбается Фил прежде, чем толкнуть локтем дверь и нырнуть в здание.

Дэн закатывает глаза и следует за ним.

\- Ну конечно, - бормочет он себе под нос, потому что в этой причине отдохнувшего вида Фила больше смысла, чем в тех глупых объяснениях, которые успел выстроить в воображении его лишенный полноценного сна мозг.

*

\- Боже, тут столько выпендрежников, - шепчет Дэн Филу на ухо, когда они сидят в холле и ждут, пока их позовут в кабинет к шефу. Дэну нужно отдать должное, потому что как только он зашел в здание и внимательно огляделся по сторонам, то был готов почти что сразу развернуться и выскользнуть обратно за дверь, потому что прямо перед ним стоял сам Финн Харрис и болтал с секретарем. Однако тот даже не подал виду и не обратил на Дэна совершенно никакого внимания. («Я думаю, это его брат-близнец Джек», - быстро пробормотал тогда ему Фил, а затем Дэн вдруг споткнулся о собственные ноги и врезался прямо в огромный горшок с комнатным растением, потому что опозориться когда-то перед одним братом было, конечно же, недостаточно, он просто обязан был повторить то же самое и перед вторым).

\- Мы не знаем никого из этих людей, Дэн, я уверен, что они все нормальные, - отвечает Фил, хотя и выглядит немного неуверенным, когда смотрит в сторону игровой комнаты со стеклянными стенами (вот куда уходят налоги, которые платит Дэн – на Xbox и Wii в штаб-квартире МИ-6), где зависает небольшая группа агентов. Дэн узнает некоторых из них – Алфи Дейс, Джо Сагг, Каспар Ли, - все они знакомы ему по различным межведомственным документам, но он никогда не разговаривал лично ни с кем из них.

\- Они играют в ФИФА в рабочее время, - Хауэлл беззаботно указывает пальцем в сторону агентов, но моментально улыбается и машет им, когда те неожиданно поворачиваются в их сторону и добродушно кивают ему и Филу.

В тот же самый момент к ним подходит секретарь и просит следовать за ним к нужному кабинету.

Глава МИ-6 точно выглядит не так, как себе представлял Дэн. Ее зовут Сьюзан Уоджкики, согласно диплому из Оксфорда на стене, и по первому впечатлению она больше похожа на мамочку средних лет, которая ходит на футбольные матчи и скупается в магазинах Tesco. Отыскать ее в толпе и определить сферу деятельности, было бы практически невозможно, если бы не твердый и уверенный взгляд. Дэн чувствует, как она буквально сканирует его с ног до головы, пока придерживает дверь в свой офис и предлагает зайти.

\- Добро пожаловать, мальчики. Спасибо, что согласились сотрудничать, - говорит она с улыбкой, пожимая каждому из них руку и сопровождая до массивного стола. – Прошу прощения, что вызвала вас в такой срочности, но боюсь, что наше дело больше не может ждать.

Женщина садится за свой стол и с громким щелчком открывает папку с многочисленными фотографиями и бумагами внутри.

\- Итак, агент Хауэлл и агент Лестер. Ваш послужной список впечатляет, если честно… да что там, он вызывает восхищение. Вы именно те, кто нам нужен. Ситуация довольно деликатная, а большинство моих агентов работают в одиночку. Я нуждаюсь в людях, которые смогли бы функционировать как одно целое, и по рекомендациям Гримшоу вы подходите под эти требования просто идеально.

И точно так же, как Гримми смеялся им в лицо, он, должно быть, смеется за их спинами и сейчас. Сьюзан продолжает свой ненавязчивый допрос.

\- Как долго вы работаете в паре?

\- Шесть лет, - отвечает Фил. – Я поступил на службу в 2006 году, Дэн присоединился в 2009.

\- Вы очень молоды для такой продолжительной и успешной карьеры, - подмечает Сьюзан. – Это просто чудо, что Гримшоу отпустил вас ко мне.

\- Да, настоящее чудо, - фыркает Дэн. Фил бросает в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд и берет разговор в свои руки.

\- Чем мы можем вам помочь? – спрашивает он тоном, который заставил бы самого Дэна выглядеть последним подхалимщиком, но в исполнении Фила подобные фразы звучат на удивление почтительно. (Люди старшего возраста просто обожают Фила – мама Дэна постоянно спрашивает его, почему он не привозит в гости «того вежливого молодого человека» почаще).

\- Боюсь, что мы имеем дело с очень опасным случаем, прямо здесь, в Лондоне. На сегодняшний день нам известно, что три семейных пары, которые планировали усыновить ребенка, были найдены мертвыми при загадочных обстоятельствах. Всех шестерых убили в течение нескольких дней после того, как они получили одобрение на процедуру усыновления.

Дэн чувствует, как скручивается его живот. Они с Филом, конечно же, сталкивались с убийцами и прежде, но обычно это был кто-нибудь из мафиозных банд, наркодилеров или политических преступников, которые наводили страх среди лондонской элиты. Но здесь они будут иметь дело с кем-то, кто убивает невинные пары; пусть и косвенно, но под угрозой находятся дети и семьи, только обратившиеся в службы по усыновлению и... это плохо. Это очень и очень плохо.

\- Эти три пары не связывает ничего, кроме того, что все они собирались усыновить ребенка. До сих пор единственная реальная зацепка, которая есть у нас на руках, это тот факт, что во всех трех случаях мы имеем дело с международным усыновлением. 

Внезапно у Дэна появляется ужасное предчувствие того, куда все это ведет и почему Гримми казался таким подозрительно довольным, когда отправлял их сюда.

\- То есть… мы должны будем изучить материалы дела? Найти связь среди трех пар, откопать улики? - с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Дэн, хотя заранее знает, каким будет ответ.

\- Ну, тщательное изучение дела, разумеется, тоже будет частью вашей работы, да. Но реальная миссия заключается в том, что под видом семейной пары, желающей усыновить ребенка, вы будете отправлены в один из центров по усыновлению, чтобы мы, скажем так, из первых уст узнали, что там творится.

\- Ну конечно же, - бормочет Дэн себе под нос. Сьюзан не может услышать его, в отличие от Фила, который незамедлительно и незаметно бьет носком ботинка по ножке его стула.

И Дэн уже знает, что они сделают это. Фил всегда с чрезвычайной серьезностью подходит к своей роли защитника невинных, и его непоколебимое рвение даже не раздражает, как похожее показательно-бравое поведение большинства агентов МИ-5 и уж тем более МИ-6. Просто Фил сам по себе такой – милый и добрый, он хочет оберегать всех вокруг, и это одна из тех его черт, заставляющая Дэна восхищаться им больше всего. Даже после девяти лет службы, в течение которых он ежедневно сталкивался со случаями насилия и жестокости, Фил не растерял веру в хорошее и продолжал заботиться о каждом живом существе.

Другое дело, его крайне болезненное отношение к убийствам (ладно, так или иначе, все, кого знает Дэн, имеют подобное отношение к убийствам), но Фил отличается. Был один случай незадолго до того, как Хауэлл поступил на службу и… тогда все закончилось ужасно. Единственное, что было известно Дэну, это то, что кто-то был убит в ходе дела, которое вел Фил, и тот принял все произошедшее слишком близко к сердцу. Что продолжает делать и до сих пор.

И казалось бы, в этом нет ничего удивительного или необычного, однако Фил каждый такой подобный раз испытывает словно какой-то особый, личный вид боли. Дэн бы с удовольствием помогал ему справляться с этим, но он никогда не был уверен, имел ли он право брать на себя часть груза и не пересечет ли он при этом ту невидимую границу в их партнерстве.

\- … надеемся, что вам удастся проникнуть в центр усыновления и добраться до сути, - говорит тем временем Сьюзан, пока Дэн витает в своих мыслях и по инерции перебирает лежащие перед ним бумаги. Но тогда он буквально чувствует на себе взгляд Фила, а когда поднимает голову, то так и видит, что тот изо всех сил пытается не ляпнуть вслух «недостаточно веская причина, чтобы использовать слово ‘проникновение’»*, потому что Фил тайно обожает «Идеальный голос». 

С губ Лестера срывается смешок, но он быстро прячет его за коротким приступом кашля.

\- Да, надеюсь, наше проникновение даст результаты, - почтительно произносит он. С осуждающим видом Фил пинает Дэна по лодыжке, когда Сьюзан отворачивается на секунду и с трудом скрывает улыбку все оставшееся время встречи.

*

К работе они должны приступить незамедлительно, уже с завтрашнего дня, однако это совсем не значит, что на сегодня они свободны, как бы не так… прежде чем Дэн и Фил смогут разъехаться по домам, им необходимо проторчать еще несколько часов в штаб-квартире МИ-5, чтобы получить одежду, которая соответствовала бы их новому статусу, а также документы.

Только к девяти часам вечера они заваливаются в отдел по выдаче экипировки. Ранее днем, около трех часов (минус несколько минут на быстрый обед) они тратят на доскональное изучение материалов дела, а также пытаются запомнить как можно больше о своих новых ролях, которые будут исполнять, работая под прикрытием. У Дэна пульсирует в висках от каждого нового шага, а болеутоляющее, что было выпито еще с утра, как назло уже почти перестало действовать.

Сотрудница отдела экипировки – Зои, веселая и бодрая, несмотря на поздний час, снабжает их всем необходимым, и около половины одиннадцатого они покидают офис, вооруженные небольшими чемоданчиками с ужасной одеждой (из повседневного Дэну была выделена всего одна футболка и одна пара стандартных джинсов-клеш, от одного вида которых он вздрагивает и клянётся, что никогда не подпустит их к своему телу больше чем на пять футов).

Согласно его новым водительским правам и кредитным картам в новом (из натуральной кожи) бумажнике, Дэн теперь Дэн Страйкер, муж Фила Страйкера уже как два года (за выбор фамилии между ними разразилось настоящее молчаливое сражение – Фил, который всегда мечтал о супергеройской фамилии, естественно, тут же предложил ее во время обсуждения деталей миссии, а Дэн просто не осмелился спорить с ним вслух перед главой национальной безопасности, поэтому двое из них прожигали друг друга яростными взглядами до тех пор, пока Сьюзан не спросила, в порядке ли они и не нужно ли ей опустить жалюзи в кабинете, чтобы избавиться от солнца, которое их ослепило).

Дэн Страйкер работал ассистентом адвоката, но он выкроил время и решил сосредоточиться на семье вместе со своим мужем, Филом Страйкером, писателем, который работает на дому, расположенном в престижном районе Лондона.

В общем, по своему новому образу они типичные яппи*, что Дэн находит довольно забавным, поскольку его собственный шкаф главным образом набит футболками с ироническими принтами и самыми обтягивающими джинсами, в которые он только может впихнуть ноги, а квартира Фила представляет собой красочный взрыв самых разнообразных бессмысленных декораций, которые когда-либо видел Дэн.

Несмотря на усталость и опустошенность, Дэн не может перестать нервно барабанить пальцами по затемненному стеклу такси, пока они пытаются преодолеть лондонские пробки, смешиваясь с неоновыми огнями города.

Никто из них не произносит ни слова, хотя, вероятно, есть много пунктов, которые им еще нужно обсудить. Целая куча всяких мелких подробностей, таких как: где прошел медовый месяц, кто какую сторону кровати предпочитает, когда они начали жить вместе и так далее, но машина останавливается у квартиры Дэна, и они с Филом просто кивают друг другу на прощание, после чего Дэн устало плетется вверх по лестнице.

Он буквально пропитан чувством неудовлетворенности, преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой по направлению к своему блоку. Все эти мысли о новом задании вселяют в него ощущение незавершенности, словно Дэн вынужден ломать и раздвигать все границы, которые они с Филом так тщательно выстраивали в течение долгих лет дружбы и партнерства. Всего через двенадцать часов он, как от него ожидается, должен будет кардинально поменять свою тактику поведения с Филом и начать относиться к нему, как к мужу – смотреть с неприкрытым обожанием, говорить без стеснения и смущения, прикасаться с легкой фамильярностью – все то, что делают люди, которые планируют прожить друг с другом всю жизнь.

И по какой-то неясной причине что-то во всем этом очень беспокоит Дэна. Они с Филом работали под прикрытием бесчисленное количество раз, играя совершенно разные роли, но сейчас… сейчас все по-другому.

Его телефон звонит, пока он возится с ключами, поэтому Дэн успевает ответить на звонок на последнем гудке. На другом конце провода оказывается всего лишь Луиз, уже достаточно поздно, но Дэн легко может представить, как она сидит в гостиной с бокалом красного вина, зажимает телефон плечом и красит ногти на ногах.

\- До меня дошли слухи, что ты сегодня назвал меня ужасным напарником для работы под прикрытием, - говорит Луиз вместо приветствия, и конечно же, он слышит звон бокала на фоне.

\- Господи, Феликс ужасен, - вздыхает Дэн, доставая из морозилки еду быстрого приготовления и закидывая её в микроволновку .

\- Это он-то ужасен? – смеется девушка. – Кстати, еще он снабдил меня довольно интересными новостями. Вас с Филом оправляют завтра на новое задание?

Они оба знают, что им лучше не обсуждать по телефону детали дела государственного уровня, но Дэн против воли слышит замаскированные нотки беспокойства в наигранно-веселом тоне голоса Луиз.

\- Ага, мы женаты, я тебе не говорил? Должно быть, забыл отправить приглашение на свадьбу, - отвечает он как можно беззаботнее.

\- Дэн, - произносит Луиз, и ее голос на удивление звучит серьезно. – Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

\- Нет, не совсем, - Дэн теряется в догадках относительного того, что она подразумевает под своими словами. – Но это наша работа, не имеет значения, что я думаю. Мы все равно это сделаем.

Луиз задумчиво хмыкает и молчит в течение долгой минуты.

\- Вы с Филом определили границы? Установили пределы?

\- Боже, Луиз, мы же не в БДСМ-сессии собираемся участвовать. Это просто одно из очередных заданий… с уникальным поворотом сюжета. Миссия с перчинкой, если тебе будет угодно.

\- Во-первых, все это по-прежнему звучит ужасно непристойно, - говорит девушка, и Дэн, прокручивая свои слова еще раз, мысленно съеживается.

\- Это была метафора, - стонет он. – Я пытаюсь сохранять конфиденциальность.

Луиз игнорирует его.

\- А во-вторых, я не хочу становиться свидетелем того, как один из вас разобьет сердце другому, когда дело будет закончено.

\- О каких вообще разбитых сердцах ты говоришь? – Дэн чувствует, словно он что-то упускает.

\- Если ты сам этого не понимаешь, то вряд ли я тебе чем-то помогу, - вздыхает Луиз, а дальше продолжает тем тоном голоса, которым она обычно обращается к своей дочери, когда пытается убедить ее вздремнуть днем, а та не поддается никаким уговорам. – На самом деле, если ты действительно ничего не понимаешь, то ты просто влип.

\- О, я в таком замешательстве, - бубнит Дэн, потому что уже поздно, в него сегодня стреляли, и он каким-то волшебным образом умудрился сжечь еду в микроволновке. 

\- Я так рада, что на защите нашей страны стоят такие сообразительные личности, - хмыкает Луиз. Где-то там в ее словах точно притаилось оскорбление, но Дэн так устал, чтобы разбираться в чертовых намеках.

\- Кстати, одежду вам сегодня выдавала Зои? – продолжает Луиз, в то время как Дэн без особого энтузиазма ковыряет вилкой обугленный кусочек брокколи.

\- Ага, и она не положила в мой комплект ни одних обтягивающих джинсов. Вообще. Если честно, я бы предпочел ходить в нижнем белье, чем в том, что она нам дала.

Должно быть, на линии возникают какие-то короткие помехи, поскольку Дэн может поклясться, что слышит, как Луиз бормочет что-то невнятное о том, что Фил совсем не будет возражать против этого.

\- Она просто выполняет свою работу, Дэн, - отвечает Луиз уже внятнее. – И ты не можешь мне на нее жаловаться. Мы работаем в одном отделе, знаешь, и раз в пару недель выбираемся куда-нибудь посидеть и выпить. Так что смотри, будь осторожен, одно необдуманное слово, и мы перемоем тебе все косточки.

\- В таком случае, передай ей, что она может взять свои свитера с ромбиками и чиносы** и засунуть их…

К счастью, для собственного же здоровья и безопасности Дэна, он не успевает договорить из-за звука, доносящегося от входной двери.

Он немедленно дотягивается до пистолета, спрятанного на холодильнике (Дэн целую вечность хранил его в пустой банке из-под печенья, но однажды Фил остался у него с ночевкой, и когда Лестер в своей обычной манере прошмыгнул на кухню, чтобы перекусить перед сном, то случайно чуть не прострелил себе руку). Когда на протяжении шести лет каждый день сталкиваешься с преступностью, данная привычка становится неотъемлемой частью тебя.

\- Твоя реакция стала быстрее, - комментирует Фил, выходя из-за угла коридора и шагая прямиком на кухню.

\- Если ты в следующий раз не будешь стучаться, то я точно в тебя выстрелю, - угрожает Дэн и только потом вспоминает, что все еще болтает с Луиз.

\- Извини, Луиз, мне нужно идти. Тут Фил приперся… оу, то есть, он принес еды. Ладно, Фил, не важно, ты прощен, - Дэн заглядывает в только что положенный на стол пакет, в котором обнаруживает жареный рис, яичные рулеты, курицу в кисло-сладком соусе, и бесстыдно стонет вслух от восхитительного запаха.

\- Да, я поняла, что это он по твоему стону, - говорит Луиз с очередным странным намеком в голосе, подталкивающим к размышлениям, и одновременно с этим еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Я стонал из-за еды, а не из-за Фила, - оправдывается Дэн. - Знала бы ты, как тут сейчас пахнет.

\- О, Дэниел, - вздыхает Луиз так, будто уже устала от его завидной несообразительности. – Береги себя там, ладно? И передай Филу, что я его люблю. 

\- Будет сделано, - говорит Дэн, вешая трубку и поворачиваясь к Филу. – Луиз передала тебе привет. Она как-то странно себя вела.

\- Ну, весь сегодняшний день немного странный, - пожимает плечами Фил.

\- Не то чтобы я не благодарен за внеплановую доставку еды прямо на дом, но почему ты здесь? – спрашивает Дэн.

\- Потому что я знаю, как ты проводишь ночи перед началом задания, - отвечает Фил со знанием дела. – И именно мне таскаться с тобой завтра весь день, а это будет не очень легкой задачей, если ты не успокоишься и не выспишься нормально.

\- Я, наверно, должен оскорбиться до глубины души, но я слишком хочу есть, - фыркает Хауэлл. Интересно наблюдать за тем, как уверенно ведет себя на его кухне Фил, который, не мешкая ни секунды, достает тарелки, вилки и целеустремленно копается в ящиках со всяким барахлом. Они как-то раз уже жили вместе, когда Дэн только поступил на службу и стал напарником Фила. Это было частью тимбилдинга, а также хорошей возможностью для Дэна сэкономить.

И даже сейчас, спустя пять лет, Дэн может видеть в их отношениях отголоски того времени, когда они были соседями, поскольку Фил со слишком уверенным видом протягивает ему стакан воды с четырьмя кубиками льда (точное количество, которое предпочитает Дэн), коробку китайской лапши и две таблетки аспирина.

\- Для твоей руки, - говорит он, кивая на перевязанное плечо.

\- Ой, Фил, а я и не знал, что с медицинской точки зрения лапша помогает при огнестрельном ранении, но спасибо.

Фил выглядит так, как будто собирается взять вышеупомянутую коробку и вывалить ее содержимое Хауэллу на голову. Дэн же просто расплывается в самой худшей усмешке, на которую только способен, и с огромным энтузиазмом сосредотачивается на еде, хотя про себя не перестает думать о том, насколько хорошо Фил знает его; он знает, что Дэн ни черта не поужинал бы, что не принял бы болеутоляющее, что не смог бы провести этот вечер спокойно в одиночестве, что ему нужен кто-то, в чьей бы компании он очистил свои мысли перед завтрашним днем.

Они ужинают в удобной тишине, но когда рис и яичные рулеты заканчиваются, нет ни одной причины, чтобы и дальше игнорировать неизбежный разговор.

\- Итак, - начинает Дэн, убрав со стола и вместе с Филом расположившись в гостиной. – Это случилось.

\- Ага, похоже на то, - отвечает Фил.

\- Но мы же справимся, да? Мы ведь опытные профессионалы, - говорит Дэн, в тот же самый момент вспоминая приблизительно тысячу моментов их совершенно непрофессионального поведения.

\- Конечно, опытнее просто некуда, - слышит он в ответ и может только гадать, думает ли сейчас Фил тоже о том случае, когда они слиняли из засады в ближайший кинотеатр, чтобы посмотреть «Гарри Поттера и Дары Смерти-2», сеанс которого начинался ровно в полночь. (Конечно же, удача той ночью была на их стороне, потому что женщина, за которой они следили, каким-то волшебным образом оказалась в том же кинотеатре и сидела двумя рядами ниже них. Правда потом им пришлось очень долго и очень запутанно объяснять Гримми, почему они осуществили арест прямо в кинотеатре и почему все трое из них - Дэн, Фил и их арестованный ценитель прекрасного - заявились в отделение МИ-5 со слезящимися глазами и наперебой обсуждали «конец великой эпохи»).

\- Нам, наверно, нужно обсудить границы и прочие мелочи, - произносит Дэн, старательно избегая пристального взгляда Фила. – Я имею в виду, мы будем вынуждены делить спальню и вести себя, как женатая парочка. Ты… с этим нет никаких проблем?

\- Нет, - отвечает Фил непонятным тоном. – Правда, я бы предпочел не целоваться, если в этом не будет острой необходимости.

И это совершенно естественное желание, но почему-то Дэна оно поражает как удар в живот.

\- Точно. Конечно, никаких поцелуев, если этого действительно не потребуется. Что-нибудь еще? – Он, может быть, и надеялся на то, что имеет не настолько ужасное лицо, чтобы было противно его целовать, но, видимо, в глазах Фила дело обстоит по-другому. 

\- Нет, но нужно тщательнее продумать нашу предысторию, - говорит Фил, разваливаясь на своей стороне дивана… и бога ради, с каких это пор у дивана в квартире Дэна появилась «сторона Фила».

\- Ладно. Как мы встретились? 

\- Я был твоим любимым писателем, и ты забрасывал меня электронными письмами и постоянно писал мне в твиттере, пока я не согласился с тобой встретиться, - усмехается Лестер, и у Дэна не остается иного выбора, кроме как кинуть кубик льда в это наглое лицо.

\- Я смотрю, у кого-то все в порядке с самооценкой, - бормочет Дэн, с огромным сожалением соглашаясь с тем, что эта легенда придумана не на пустом месте.

Несколько лет назад его дядя работал в МИ-5 до ухода в отставку, и сколько Дэн себя помнил, он всегда мечтал пойти по его стопам и стать тайным агентом. Желание это лишь усиливалось с годами и достигло своего пика в подростковом возрасте, когда дядя Джим приезжал к ним на семейные праздники и рассказывал невероятные истории об их новичке, Филе Лестере, и слушая про все эти удивительные подвиги, Дэн немного терял голову.

Он дотошно изучал все дела Фила (действуя при этом не совсем законно, но это не его вина, что паролем дядя Джима к файлам МИ-5 было «пароль123»), и совершенно предсказуемо, сразу же после того, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, подался прямиком в эту организацию.

К сожалению, это были времена, когда в МИ-5 пытались идти в ногу со временем и казаться технически подкованными, поэтому руководство требовало от всех претендентов на службу предоставить видео, в котором нужно было коротко рассказать о себе, и Дэн подготовил нечто такое, что, как он поймет позже, станет самой смущающей вещью в его жизни. (Феликс, мудак, сохранил копию и до сих пор с нескрываемым удовольствием включает его практически на всех праздничных корпоративах; то самое видео с зернистым изображением еще несовершеннолетнего Дэна, который медленно высовывает голову сбоку экрана и мямлит: «Привет. Итак, меня зовут [Дэн]», и в дополнение к этому кошмару еще делает неловкий жест руками. Если бы он только знал, что это, похоже, будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь).

Он был взят на службу в качестве эксперимента на должность ассистента в технический отдел. (Тогда Дэн не сомневался, что добился этого благодаря личным заслугам, однако теперь он понимает, что дядя Джим, должно быть, дернул за несколько нужных веревочек в свое время). А потом он всего-навсего поставил перед собой цель – стать напарником Фила, и его странная одержимость перешла на новый уровень. Дэн еще глубже погружался в каждое задание Фила, постоянно слонялся рядом, вел свои собственные расследования и оставлял потенциальные улики на столе Лестера.

Фил определенно не искал в то время напарника, но всегда вел себя дружелюбно и считал забавным свою роль героя в глазах Дэна.

Пока в одно холодное утро вторника Дэн не словил пулю, которая предназначалась Филу. И все изменилось.

А теперь они здесь, спустя шесть лет обсуждают детали дела, в котором будут вынуждены играть супружескую пару.

\- Ты не против такой истории? – спрашивает Фил.

Дэн беззаботно пожимает плечами.

\- Думаю, нет. Наверно, будет лучше придерживаться правды, верно? 

\- Да. Кто сделал предложение? – произносит Фил деловым тоном голоса.

\- Ты. Где прошло наше первое свидание? 

\- Мы, скорее всего, просто зашли в кафе и проболтали несколько часов за чашкой кофе. Сколько детей мы хотим?

Дэн чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, будто все внутри него кричит о том, что это неправильно, что не так он должен был подойти к скоропалительному продумыванию истории их брака. Он знает, все это – фальшивка, ведь подобной информацией, как предполагается, вы должны делиться со своей второй половинкой неторопливо и осторожно, потому что вы входите в жизни друг друга, а планы на будущее – это нечто очень серьезное, к чему нельзя относиться халатно. Они строятся медленно и постепенно, по кусочкам; каждая даже самая маленькая мечта или цель, в которую вы посвящаете своего партнера, оказывается тонкой нитью той паутины, что связывает вас друг с другом плотнее с каждым совместно прожитым днем. 

\- Мы хотим двоих или троих детей, - отвечает Дэн, и для него этот ответ является самым что ни на есть честным.

Фил сглатывает и кивает головой, бросая на Дэна внезапно неуверенный взгляд.

\- Кто кого первым поцеловал? – тихо спрашивает Дэн.

\- Ты, Дэн, - сразу же выдает Фил. – Мне кажется, что это был бы ты.

Хауэлл громко выдыхает и резко встает на ноги.

\- Думаю, я пойду спать, - произносит он, не в силах встретиться глазами с Филом. – Ты остаешься?

Фил смотрит на часы, показывающие половину второго ночи.

\- Да, уже не хочется никуда ехать. Увидимся утром?

\- Я первый в душ, - бормочет Дэн, машет на прощание и скрывается в ванной, чтобы почистить зубы.

Вместо этого он умывается ледяной водой и крепко сжимает пальцами раковину, пока смотрит на свое отражение и впервые за многие годы вспоминает ту ночь, которая стала причиной его переезда из квартиры Фила.

Это случилось к концу их испытательного срока в качестве напарников и, несмотря на то, что прошел целый год, Дэн все равно, как и прежде, был очарован своей работой, а еще чертовски взволнован тем, что спустя столько лет расчетов и надежд, он наконец-то будет работать в паре с Филом. Определенно помогал тот факт, что очень быстро Фил стал для него лучшим другом – по сути первым и единственным другом, если говорить честно; Дэну было настолько комфортно с ним, что в какой-то момент он просто упустил из виду установившееся в обществе правило, согласно которому рабочие отношения должны иметь границы.

Стрелка часов давно перевалила за полночь; они в тот вечер встретились с друзьями в пабе, ожидаемо немного перебрали с пивом и, заплетаясь в ногах, вместе вернулись домой. Дэн закинул замороженную пиццу в микроволновку и присоединился к развалившемуся на диване Филу. И тогда как по щелчку пальцев они вдруг посмотрели друг на друга; глаза Фила чуть ли не сверкали в лунном свете, когда Дэн наклонился вперёд. Он был уверен в этом. Именно он сделал движение навстречу.

Но Фил не отстранялся от него до самой последней секунды. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, закусив нижнюю губу, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Дэн наклонялся к нему всё ближе и ближе, а потом… 

\- Прости… - сказал Фил, торопливо вставая с дивана. – Думаю, я лучше пойду спать.

И скрылся в своей комнате на всю ночь без намека на хоть какое-то объяснение. 

Разогретая пицца была на вкус как опилки, а они больше никогда не говорили о произошедшем. Две недели спустя год испытательного срока Дэна подошёл к концу, и они официально стали напарниками. 

\- Я думаю, мне лучше переехать, - тихо произнёс Дэн во время вечеринки в кругу близких друзей с тортом и пивом по случаю его зачисления в штат.

Фил просто кивнул и даже не попытался его остановить. 

С тех пор Дэн редко бывает у Фила дома. Даже спустя пять лет каждый раз, как он оказывается в его квартире, он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, словно возвращается домой. Что пугает его больше, чем он готов признаться. 

*

\- Мне не нравится это место, - шепчет ему Фил, когда они стоят посреди гостиной их новой квартиры. Она оказалась намного больше, чем Дэн ожидал: простой интерьер с минимум дизайнерской мебели и явно дорогими элементами декора, две спальни, две ванные, балкон и кухня, которая больше, чем вся квартира Дэна. Должно быть, МИ-6 не поскупились на спонсирование миссий, потому что максимум, что выделяло руководство МИ-5, когда Дэн и Фил работали под прикрытием, это один диван на двоих или сомнительного происхождения матрас.

\- Из-за того, что интерьер подобран совершенно безвкусно? – так же тихо спрашивает Дэн. Главная причина, почему они говорят шепотом, состоит в том, что Фил все еще проводит предостерегающий обыск квартиры на наличие жучков и скрытых камер.

\- Нет, идиот, из-за всех этих укромных мест, - ворчит Фил, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь, чтобы размять затекшую спину. Справедливости ради нужно отметить, что весь последний час Лестер проползал на четвереньках, заглядывая под каждый диван, кресло и кровати, отодвигая шкафы и книжные полки.

\- У мамки твоей укромные места, - на автомате парирует Дэн, и плевать ему, что эта шутка перестала быть смешной в году так 2012, но, слава богу, у их с Филом чувства юмора нет срока давности.

\- Эй, следи за языком, когда говоришь о собственной теще, - тут же возмущается Фил, приподнимая брови и морща лоб.

\- Туше, - вздрагивает Дэн, потому что он знаком с миссис Лестер и она прекрасная женщина. – Тут все нормально?

\- Да, чисто, - говорит Фил. – Сейчас, по крайней мере. Завтра мы идем на собеседование в центр усыновления, и, как я считаю, они захотят подложить сюда что-нибудь после того, как встретятся с нами и решат, подходим ли мы на роль их следующих жертв. Мы должны проводить зачистку каждый раз, как будем откуда-то возвращаться.

\- Весело, - отвечает Дэн. - Чем займемся сегодня? – он заваливается на диван, который оказывается невероятно удобным и потрясающим, несмотря на тускло-бежевую окраску и немного пугающий на первый взгляд внешний вид. Дэн действительно любит свою работу, но та ее часть, что подразумевает «сидеть на месте и ждать» иногда бывает просто невыносимой.

Фил достает огромную стопку бумаг и сгружает ее на стол.

\- Нам нужно еще раз изучить все материалы дела и попытаться найти хоть какую-нибудь связь между тремя нашими парами. Сейчас у нас нет абсолютно ничего.

\- Правильно, - соглашается Дэн, а его мозг моментально переходит в режим повышенной активности. – Из каких стран эти пары собирались усыновлять ребенка?

\- Одного из Эфиопии, одного из Китая и еще одного из России, - озвучивает Фил информацию, написанную в документах. – Тут ничего.

\- Возраст детей?

Наступает пауза, в течение которой Фил перебирает бумаги, разложенные по дивану.

\- Четыре года, один год и новорожденный, - наконец отвечает он, качая головой.

\- То есть, на первый взгляд, никакой отдельной связи между детьми тоже нет. У наших пар есть что-то общее, что сразу бы бросалось в глаза? – Дэн запоздало понимает, что стоит на ногах, хотя даже не помнит, когда он успел подняться с дивана.

\- Две пары – Дэвисы и Рэндэллы, обращались в один и тот же центр. Их убили первыми. Однако третья пара – Мартинсы, числились в другом центре. В том, который мы как раз начнем обрабатывать с завтрашнего дня.

\- Ладно, может это уже хоть что-то, - говорит Дэн. – Есть еще какая-нибудь связь между этими семьями?

В ответ Фил придвигает к Дэну половину стопки документов.

\- Пока нет. Но нам лучше что-нибудь откопать.

Таким образом, они проводят весь день за перелистыванием страниц и отчетов, досконально изучая каждую деталь в делах жертв. Дэвисы, возможно, имели семейные проблемы, Мартинсы незадолго до трагедии вернулись из дорогостоящего отпуска на Багамах. Рэндэллы были завсегдатаями казино и роскошных ночных клубов.

Никакого скандального прошлого или очевидных зацепок, связывающих три семьи. Они все занимали разные посты и должности в разных компаниях, принадлежали разным социальным кругам, учились в разных университетах и отдыхали тоже в разных местах.

Все они были людьми. Все одинаково взволнованны скорым расширением семьи. У всех одинаковые надежды и мечты на будущее вместе с детьми. А теперь они все мертвы.

Эта мысль служит отрезвляющим напоминанием о том, почему они с Филом работают над этим делом.

Но к тому времени, как наступают сумерки, Дэн готов рвать на себе волосы. Его плечи гудят от целого дня, проведенного в сгорбленном над столом положении, а рука неприятно ноет и болит от полученного вчера ранения.

\- Так, все. Я собираюсь принять долгий горячий душ, - объявляет он.

\- Звучит неплохо, - зевает в ответ Фил, почесывая глаза и протирая очки рукавом рубашки. – Мне что-нибудь приготовить?

Дэн замирает на мгновенье от накатывающего чувства дежавю, потому что эта сцена в точности напоминает те времена пятилетней давности, когда они еще жили вместе. Все это выглядит так по-домашнему: Фил со своими глупыми очками и пустой кружкой из-под кофе бьется об каждый угол, пока ищет макароны в кухонных шкафчиках. Дэна внезапно накрывает тоской, сдавливающей все внутри, а он даже не знает почему.

\- Боже, по-видимому, Страйкеры питаются так же, как и одеваются, - рассеянно комментирует Фил, продолжая изучать содержимое каждого шкафа с раздраженным видом.

Дэн оглядывается через плечо и натыкается взглядом на зерна органического кофе, крупу киноа и безглютеновые крекеры. В холодильнике они находят капусту и другие овощи и фрукты, которые видят впервые в жизни. Фил и без того привередливый едок, если быть честным, но совместными усилиями им все же удается раздобыть в морозилке шпинатную пиццу, и, не раздумывая, они сходятся во мнении, что это лучший вариант для ужина.

Пока еда готовится, Дэн уходит в душ и с ужасом осознает, что Страйкеры – как их после такого можно назвать по-другому, - Страйкеры наносят новый удар.

Потому что в этой квартире нет ни одного выпрямителя для волос.

И просто отлично. Он может смириться с чиносами и безвкусными пуловерами на пару недель, если этого требуют обстоятельства. Но лишать его возможности укрощать свои нелепо непослушные хоббитские волосы? Как это бесчеловечно.

\- Я не могу так жить! – со всей возможной драматичностью в голосе объявляет Дэн, когда возвращается на кухню с уже неприятно вьющимися волосами. К счастью, за шесть лет засад и постов Фил видел его с невыпрямленной шевелюрой несчетное количество раз, поэтому Дэну незачем смущаться. С запозданием он правда понимает, что Фил один из единственных людей в его жизни, помимо семьи, перед которым он совершенно спокойно может показаться в таком виде.

\- Сказал человек, который пятнадцать минут назад заявил мне: «Жизнь предоставляет тебе уникальный шанс расширить свои вкусовые предпочтения и попробовать новые продукты, Фил!» - говорит Лестер, еле сдерживая улыбку, пока разрезает пиццу.

\- Мы купим выпрямитель завтра же, когда пойдем на собеседование в центр. И мне плевать, кто и какие выводы сделает о моем характере, исходя из внешности, - бурчит Дэн, плюхаясь на стул. Резкое движение только заставляет завитки волос забавно подпрыгнуть, что абсолютно не спасает ситуацию. – У Дэна Страйкера может быть ужасный вкус в одежде, но я не позволю ему… то есть себе, выглядеть полным неудачником.

\- Да ладно, все не так уж и плохо, - признается Фил, наполняя два стакана водой и старательно избегая взгляда Дэна. – Ну… я имею в виду, что так ты выглядишь моложе.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что обычно я выгляжу старо? – категорическим тоном голоса спрашивает Дэн.

Фил, очевидно, понимает, что загнал себя в угол.

\- Нет. Я просто говорю, что в таком виде ты кажешься беззаботнее, что ли. Не как секретный агент. Напоминает мне те времена, когда мы познакомились, - кончики его ушей предательски краснеют.

(И это то, что Дэн прекрасно понимает, потому что его мама говорила ему то же самое, когда он в последний раз ездил домой.

\- Ты выглядишь старше, - однажды вечером мягко произнесла она в саду, где они сидели вдвоем. – Это заметно по твоим глазам. Ты видел больше, чем я бы хотела, чтобы видел мой маленький мальчик.

\- Ну мам, - ответил он. – Я ведь помогаю людям.

\- Я знаю, - прошептала она, накрывая ладонью его руку. – Но мое сердце до сих пор не спокойно от того, как твоя работа отражается на тебе. Я переживаю и всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это то, чего хочет каждая мама.)

Возможно это то, чего хочет и Фил тоже.

\- Завтра мы покупаем выпрямитель, - безапелляционно произносит Дэн, качает головой и стаскивает с тарелки кусок пиццы.

*

Дэн не знает, почему он не подумал о том, как будет спать, когда той же ночью лежит в одной постели с Филом.

Конечно, не обошлось без обязательной части под названием «нет-нет, серьезно, я лягу на диван, у тебя спина болит», но потом Фил пожал плечами и сказал, что с завтрашнего дня они могут оказаться под круглосуточным наблюдением, так что будет проще, если они заранее начнут привыкать к совместным ночевкам.

К счастью, их двуспальная кровать просто огромна, поэтому проблем с личным пространством действительно не возникает. И они определенно уже спали вместе раньше: свалившись на ближайший диван или матрас после очередной бурной ночи в пабе или всех тех вечеринок, на которые их постоянно приглашал Кевин из судебной экспертизы.

Но это первый раз, когда они с Филом делят постель трезвыми. Если уж совсем честно, то это первый раз за последние несколько лет, когда Дэн в принципе с кем-то спит, будучи в трезвом состоянии. Он ходил на случайные свидания, конечно же, но работа секретного агента, во-первых, отнимает практически все время, а во-вторых, довольно опасна. У Дэна есть враги, которые хотят убить его, поэтому он не решается водить кого-нибудь к себе домой на тот случай, если за ним следят.

Кроме того, он и сам-то не особо искал длительные отношения. У него есть много нераздражающих друзей по службе, а все свое время – и свободное, и рабочее – он и так проводит с Филом, так что зачем ему нужно с кем-то нечто большее, чем просто дружба?

\- Дэн? – тихо зовет его Фил. Даже при том, что их сейчас разделяет несколько футов – совершенно нормальное расстояние, которое они могут себе позволить, когда болтают о чем-нибудь, развалившись на диване, – сам факт того, что этот разговор происходит в постели, кардинально меняет его характер.

\- Да? – отвечает Дэн, рассеянно теребя подол футболки. Обычно он спит в одних боксерах, но сегодня не поскупился добавить к своему ночному гардеробу футболку и свободные штаны, потому что, ну мало ли… от случайных прикосновений во сне никто не застрахован. 

\- Не перетягивай на себя все одеяло ночью.

Реакция Дэна следует незамедлительно – он дергает огромное одеяло на себя и целенаправленно тычет своими ледяными пальцами ног в теплую лодыжку Фила. От неожиданности Фил издает мужественный визг, а потом громко смеется, с силой перетягивая обратно свою законную часть одеяла.

В этот самый миг каким-то магическим образом чары неловкости рассеиваются. В конце концов это же просто Фил… почему ему должно быть неудобно спать с ним?

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэн, - зевает Лестер, а спустя минуту его дыхание замедляется и выравнивается. Дэн всегда завидовал его способности засыпать мгновенно и где угодно, компактно свернувшись и оставаясь в таком положении всю ночь. Как правило, у Дэна бывает все наоборот – он болтает во сне, крадет одеяла и разбрасывает свои конечности по всей кровати. Ну, по крайней мере так говорят свидетели. На самом деле он никогда не стыдился своих «постельных» привычек – в конце концов он ведь не может контролировать себя, когда находится в бессознательном состоянии. Так что сегодня вечером он буквально гипнотизирует свое тело и дает ему наставления, не забывая о том, что в их негласном договоре по желанию Фила присутствует пункт «никаких поцелуев», хотя, если честно, Фил мог бы это и не озвучивать, поскольку Дэн и так на протяжении многих лет прекрасно помнит, как он отстранился в тот вечер, когда Хауэлл наклонился к нему.

Возможно, именно поэтому Дэн никак не может уснуть, несмотря на максимально приложенные усилия. Он неоднократно проваливается в сон, но это всего лишь легкая дрема, прерываемая вспышками страха, что он случайно переместится на сторону Фила, что посягнет на его личное пространство. Дэн совсем не привык к звуку размеренного дыхания рядом с собой, к слабому запаху свежевыстиранных простыней, смешанного с ароматом геля для душа Фила.

Он так и лежит неподвижно на своей стороне кровати, его тело напряжено до предела, и сам он чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку, боясь хотя бы на дюйм сократить образовавшееся расстояние между ним и Филом. 

*

\- Ужасно выглядишь, - говорит Фил на следующее утро, обернувшись и внимательно разглядывая только что зашедшего на кухню Дэна.

\- Ага, спасибо, - угрюмо бормочет Хауэлл, наливая себе огромную чашку кофе. Он ненавидит его, но отказаться тоже не в силах, если хочет провести этот день в более-менее живом состоянии. Дэн не имеет права быть не в форме, когда на карту поставлено слишком много. – Не всем нам суждено ходить с лицами близнецов Харрисов.

\- Нет, я не про твой внешний вид. Ты вообще спал сегодня? 

Дэн небрежно отмахивается, ныряя за кухонный стол. Последние пятнадцать минут он провел у шкафа в спальне, выбирая менее отвратительный комплект одежды из той, которой его снабдила Зои, и в итоге остановился на черной рубашке с пуговками на воротнике и паре тонких обтягивающих брюк. 

\- У этой кровати неудобный матрас, - выдает он в качестве объяснения первое, что приходит в голову.

\- Ну, что ж, нам скоро выходить, так что тебе лучше поторопиться вот с этим, - как бы невзначай говорит Фил, подталкивая к Хауэллу небольшую продолговатую коробку.

Это выпрямитель для волос.

\- Где ты его взял? – тут же оживившись, спрашивает Дэн.

\- У меня свои источники, - с напускной серьезностью отвечает Фил, явно пытаясь не разрушить атмосферу таинственности. – Ладно. На самом деле мне его с утра привезла Луиз. Я списывался с ней вчера со своего временного телефона. 

\- Ничего себе, ты рискнул поставить под угрозу всю нашу миссию ради моих волос? Я так польщен, Фил, - и да, Дэн ведет себя как последний мудак, но ему действительно становится гораздо лучше к тому времени, как его волосы выпрямлены, а чашка кофе опустошена. Фил тоже, кажется, выглядит вполне довольным собой.

Когда они добираются до центра усыновления «Семья находит путь», Дэн старается запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь. У них до сих пор на руках нет никакой действительно важной информации, что помогла бы им двигаться в правильном направлении, поэтому даже малейший промах в их нынешнем положении может иметь катастрофические последствия. 

Они договорились о встрече с Томом Франклином, тем же консультантом, который работал с последними жертвами – семьей Мартинс. Также есть неподтвержденные слухи, что в течение последних нескольких месяцев он был замечен в частых поездках в то же самое агентство по усыновлению в центре Лондона, куда обращались две первые убитые пары – Рэндэллы и Дэвисы. Поэтому Франклин, кажется, единственное связующее звено между обоими центрами и тремя семьями, что пока делает его главным подозреваемым.

Сам центр так и блещет лоском – помпезная люстра в приемной, паркетные полы и плазменный телевизор с огромным экраном. Всему этому только и не хватает разве что таблички с прямым текстом: «Люди, собирающиеся получить услуги центра, должны быть готовы выложить немалую сумму денег».

\- Похоже, здесь свой путь находит лишь та семья, чьи карманы трещат по швам, - шепчет Дэн Филу, на что тот закатывает глаза, берет тематическую брошюрку со стола и делает вид, что впервые видит Дэна.

Проходит двадцать минут, пока они наконец могут встретиться с Томом, и, как кажется Дэну, такой ход с самого начала лишает их некоторых привилегий, а Тома выставляет занятым и важным человеком.

Офис Франклина имеет тот самый типичный и располагающий к себе вид – массивный стол из темного дерева, на нем в рамочке фотография с женщиной – скорее всего, женой – и двумя маленькими мальчиками с гладко зачесанными назад волосами. Сам Том выглядит лет на сорок, он довольно высокий и с уже заметными залысинами. Он с энтузиазмом пожимает им руки и указывает на стулья перед столом. Самое первое впечатление Дэна об этом парне – он точно не выглядит как хладнокровный убийца, а даже наоборот – он довольно-таки мил, но это еще, конечно, абсолютно ничего не значит.

\- Итак, добро пожаловать в наш центр «Семья находит путь», - торжественно произносит Том. Может, даже чересчур торжественно. – Вы Страйкеры, верно?

\- Да. Я Фил, а это мой муж – Дэн, - совершенно гладко произносит Фил, и, несмотря на то, что Дэн в течение последних двух дней пытался привыкнуть к своему новому статусу, ему все равно очень странно слышать, как Лестер называет его своим мужем. Что-то сжимается в его груди.

\- Отлично-отлично, - бормочет в ответ Том. Он перебирает документы, что подготовили в Ми-6 на новые имена Дэна и Фила. – Итак, я вижу, что вы заинтересованы в усыновлении новорожденного ребенка, верно? – Перед глазами Дэна вдруг всплывает образ Фила, который убаюкивает на руках малыша и тихо поет, стоя в комнате, залитой лунным светом. Эта картинка настолько яркая и реалистичная, что Дэну приходится откашляться прежде, чем заговорить.

\- Да, - произносит он, принимая кардинальное решение для их фиктивной пары, - девочку.

Фил смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, его глаза чуть расширены, а рот слегка приоткрыт, и Дэн бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем тот сейчас думает.

\- Очень хорошо, - произносит Том. – Наша сегодняшняя встреча носит чисто ознакомительный характер. Сейчас мы выясним кое-какие общие вопросы, а затем согласуем дату собеседования и визита в ваш дом. Усыновление – довольно длительный процесс, но мы здесь работаем как раз для того, чтобы убедиться, что наши клиенты найдут для себя самый подходящий вариант. Конкретно я в нашем центре отвечаю за международное усыновление. Вы не передумали и по-прежнему желаете усыновить ребенка из-за границы?

\- Да, - кивает Фил, снова переводя все внимание на Тома. – Определенно из-за рубежа.

\- Просто замечательно! Теперь позвольте поделиться с вами некоторыми нашими брошюрами, вы можете просмотреть их перед первым собеседованием, там действительно много полезной информации, - рот Тома буквально не закрывается, пока он выкладывает перед ними на стол несколько буклетов, один ярче другого. – О, и кстати, вы обратились в очень удачное время! – машинально продолжает говорить он. – Завтра вечером мы устраиваем ежегодный благотворительный ужин с целью сбора средств, так что если захотите прийти, мы будем рады вас видеть. Также вы сможете познакомиться с остальными сотрудниками и семьями, с которыми мы сейчас работаем. Как мне кажется, для вас это отличный шанс немного сблизиться с нашим центром.

А еще отличный шанс пошпионить и прочувствовать нашего убийцу, – мысленно добавляет Дэн. Он уверен, что Лестер считает также.

\- Знаете, у нас были некоторые планы на завтрашний вечер, но я думаю, мы можем их перенести. Ты согласен, Дэн? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Я определенно уверен, что мы можем их перенести, - отвечает Дэн, широко улыбаясь Тому.

\- Тогда решено! Я добавлю вас в список гостей и мой секретарь, Марина, отправит вам на электронную почту более подробную информацию, - в оставшуюся часть встречи они назначают дату предварительного собеседования (на следующий день после благотворительного ужина) и первого визита домой (еще через три дня).

Когда они возвращаются в вестибюль, Фил едва заметно кивает Дэну, а затем сосредотачивает внимание на стопке бумаг, которые их попросили заполнить.

\- Я отлучусь в уборную, пока ты тут разбираешься, - достаточно громко объявляет Дэн, вполне уверенный, что девушка за стойкой регистрации тоже его услышит. Они проделывали этот трюк уже бессчетное количество раз, и фраза «отлучусь в уборную» в их партнерстве – это особый код, который конкретно в этой ситуации означает «пойду найду папку с личным делом Тома и выведаю все его грязные секреты». (Был, правда, один случай, когда их тайный шифр перевернул весь отдел с ног на голову; Дэну тогда действительно приспичило в туалет после долгой слежки в засаде, а Фил запаниковал и вызвал группу захвата, так как нигде не мог найти Дэна. Феликс с подкреплением ворвался в уборную в тот самый момент, когда Хауэлл с беззаботным видом застегивал ширинку, и чуть не застрелил его случайно. Веселые времена). 

\- Конечно, - спокойно отвечает Фил.

Девушка любезно указывает Дэну в нужном направлении, но он, естественно, поворачивает совсем в другую сторону, как только пропадает из поля зрения. Из личного опыта он уже знает, что, как правило, персональные данные сотрудников находятся позади офисов в больших шкафах для хранения документов, и, конечно же, Дэн действительно обнаруживает пугающе высокий и серый стеллаж рядом с кулером.

Благодаря обеденному перерыву этот маленький коридор оказывается абсолютно пустым, как и все близлежащие кабинеты, так что Дэн не медлит и подбирает код на первой ячейке. В ней собраны личные дела сотрудников с фамилиями от А до Д, поэтому ему приходится наугад открыть другой отдел, чтобы добраться до интересующей буквы Ф. Это занятие немного изматывающее, потому что каждый замок отнимает пару минут, а у него в запасе скорее всего есть не больше десяти минут, прежде чем его отсутствие станет подозрительным или кто-нибудь вернется с обеда.

Но он не первый год на службе, так что найти нужную ячейку и нужную папку с именем Тома Франклина не составляет особого труда. Дэн не тратит времени на прочтение, а просто делает фотографии каждой страницы. Он как раз снимает последний разворот, когда слышит из коридора приближающийся стук женских шпилек. В нервной спешке он засовывает папку обратно в ячейку, молясь про себя, что попал примерно в то же место, где она лежала до этого, и как можно тише, но быстро, щелкает замком.

В панике он наполняет стаканчик водой из кулера и залпом выливает ее всю в рот. И лишь потом осознает, что он не только забрел туда, где он быть не должен, что уже выглядит подозрительно, но теперь еще и рискует захлебнуться. Дэн как раз склоняется над ближайшим горшком с цветком, чтобы выплюнуть в него остатки воды, когда миниатюрная женщина с темными волосами появляется из-за угла. Она резко останавливается, заметив его присутствие, и смотрит с замешательством и плохо скрываемым удивлением.

\- Простите, - говорит Дэн, ему даже не нужно притворяться, он и без этого мастер попадать в нелепые ситуации. – Я пытался отыскать дорогу из уборной в холл и, наверно, не туда свернул. А потом заметил, что этот суккулент выглядел немного пересохшим, - неловко смеется он, опрокидывая содержимое стаканчика в горшок. Брови девушки слегка ползут вверх, но на ее лице все же появляется профессиональная улыбка. – Не проводите меня обратно к стойке регистрации, пожалуйста? 

\- Конечно, - вежливо отзывается девушка. – Я здесь новенькая, так что сама до сих пор иногда теряюсь, - смеется она. – Вы один из наших новых клиентов? Я Марина, секретарь Тома.

\- Да. А я Дэн Страйкер, - отвечает Дэн, растерянно пожимает протянутую ладонь, а затем послушно идет за девушкой до самого холла.

\- Ты вернулся! – восклицает Фил, когда Дэн появляется в поле зрения; его взгляд мечется между Хауэллом и Мариной, а брови едва приподнимаются в беззвучном вопросе: «Все в порядке?». Дэн отвечает почти незаметным кивком головы и только потом говорит вслух.

\- Да, я свернул не туда, но Марина любезно проводила меня обратно. Это секретарь Тома, и это она пришлет нам пригласительные на завтрашний ужин, - объясняет он, становясь рядом с Филом.

\- О, я как раз только что добавила вас в список приглашенных. И отправила на электронную почту всю необходимую информацию сразу после того, как вернулась с обеда, - улыбается Марина.

\- Да, кстати, это мой муж – Фил, - произносит Дэн.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - отвечает девушка, пожимая руку Фила. – Вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе.

Дэн изо всех сил старается не подпрыгнуть, когда неожиданно чувствует легшую на его спину ладонь Фила, которая медленно опускается до талии и замирает там. Это такой совсем незначительный, маленький жест, но есть в нем что-то интимное, и Дэн с удивлением узнает о своем теле парочку новых фактов, пока стоит там, практически прижатый к боку Фила.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Лестер. - Мы оба рады сотрудничать с вашим центром.

\- А мы рады сотрудничать с вами! Проверьте электронную почту и обязательно дайте знать, если возникнут какие-нибудь вопросы.

\- Конечно, - выдавливает улыбку Дэн. - Еще увидимся.

Марина машет им на прощание, и Фил отпускает его, тщательно избегая взгляда Дэна все то время, пока надевает куртку и складывает в стопку их брошюры.

\- Надеюсь, все нормально? – тихо спрашивает Фил, как только они ловят такси и устраиваются на заднем сидении. – Я про объятие… я знаю, что не должен был просто так тебя хватать, но мне показалось, что в той ситуации это было уместно. Это то, что сделала бы настоящая пара, понимаешь?

\- Нет, все хорошо, ты прав, да, - отвечает Дэн, молясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. – Вот, я собрал кое-какую информацию о Томе, - резко меняет он тему, возясь с телефоном в поисках сделанных в офисе фотографий.

По возвращению домой они первым делом проводят быстрый обыск квартиры на наличие жучков и камер (по-прежнему ничего), а оставшуюся часть дня тратят на изучение личного дела Тома. В конце концов они приходят к выводу, что у Тома кристально чистая репутация: почти стопроцентный успех размещения детей в семьях, ни одной жалобы или отрицательного отзыва и, как заключительный штрих – награда «Работник года» в 2013 году.

\- Мы все равно не можем исключать его, - говорит Фил, сидя на столе и лениво болтая ногами, пока Дэн нарезает овощи для обжарки.

\- Согласен… нужно будет внимательнее следить за ним на благотворительном ужине, - отзывается Дэн. – Знаешь, вообще-то я ожидал, что он окажется чуточку интереснее для подозреваемого в убийствах. Ты читал какую-нибудь из тех брошюр, что он нам дал? Том автор большинства из них. «Детская по фэн-шуй», «Растим сад с новым членом семьи»… так скучно, боже. Он имел возможность назвать вторую брошюру хотя бы «Пускаем новые корни», понимаешь? Никогда не доверяй человеку, который забивает на шанс использовать идеальную игру слов. Вот, каково мое мнение… - он замолкает, потому что громко зевает, а потом замечает на себе внимательный взгляд Фила.

\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто готов уснуть прямо там, где стоишь, - комментирует Фил.

\- Нет, я… я в порядке, - не соглашается Дэн, подавляя еще один зевок и через силу выпрямляя спину. Сейчас всего лишь восемь часов вечера, он не собирается засыпать.

\- Дэн, ты уже две минуты мешаешь не ту сковороду, - указывает Фил, аккуратно пиная его ногой. 

Дэн моргает, смотрит на плиту, и, конечно же, его ложка мешает не кастрюлю с жаркое, а пустую сковороду, где он обжаривал мясо до того, как добавить его к овощам.

\- Ой, - выдает он. Утренний кофе теперь кажется таким далеким и нереальным.

Фил спрыгивает со стола и подходит к нему со спины, чтобы забрать из рук Дэна лопатку. И не то чтобы Дэн раньше обратил бы на это внимание, но сегодня его тело уже узнало, каково это – прижиматься к боку Фила. Вот и сейчас он стоит вплотную к Лестеру, пока тот одной рукой накрывает его пальцы, в которых он держит лопатку, а вторую по инерции кладет на его талию, чтобы удержать равновесие, поскольку он наклоняется чуть вперед. 

\- Давай, - произносит Фил, и его губы так близко к лицу Дэна, их разделяет буквально один фут, и Дэн знает, что он должен отвести взгляд, он должен, но никак не может.

Но потом с запозданием он понимает, что ему все-таки следовало отойти, как только Фил подошел, потому что Фил не хочет и близко находиться своим ртом рядом с Дэном, в конце концов. Таким образом, он делает резкий шаг назад, устанавливая между ними более приемлемое расстояние. 

\- Давай я закончу. Почему бы тебе не пойти… налить нам воды.

\- Налить нам воды, - передразнивает его Дэн высоким голосом, потому что его желудок сейчас и так чересчур пустой, но похоже Филу просто нужен повод отослать его подальше от плиты. – Снисходительный придурок. Я в состоянии сделать охренительное жаркое, даже когда устал, спасибо большое.

Но он все же набирает два стакана воды, садится за стол и ничего не делает все те десять минут, в течение которых Фил заканчивает готовку.

Они ужинают перед телевизором и там же проводят остаток вечера. «Хорошие агенты всегда знают, когда нужно сделать перерыв» - сказал ему однажды Фил на одной из миссий, и Хауэлл до сих пор предпочитает придерживаться этого совета. В десять часов Дэн дремлет под какое-то кулинарное шоу, а в одиннадцать спотыкаясь, поднимается с дивана, чтобы уйти спать.

Он чистит зубы и переодевается в пижаму в таком же полусонном состоянии, но что-то привлекает его внимание, когда он возвращается в спальню.

\- Фил, - кричит Дэн. – Откуда у МИ-6 эта наша фотография? – он не взглянул на ночной столик Фила предыдущим вечером, поэтому только сейчас замечает на нем их совместное селфи, сделанное на телефон Фила в прошлом году, когда они ездили отдыхать в Японию (это путешествие было настоящей эпопеей; между прочим, самый лучший отпуск в жизни Дэна, за исключением той части, где Фила накачали наркотиками и похитили на два дня, а Дэн сломал ребро, выпрыгивая из мчащейся на полной скорости машины).

\- О, ну, - говорит Фил, останавливаясь в дверном проеме, - она просто была в моей квартире, а руководство заявило, что нам нужно взять парочку совместных фотографий для подлинности, эм, и создания более домашней атмосферы, потому что к нам сюда будут приходить из центра, - бормочет Фил, теребя воротник футболки. Для секретного агента он, конечно, говорит слишком много.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что держишь нашу фотографию в рамке у себя в спальне? Дай угадаю, наверняка смотришь на нее долгими одинокими вечерами, когда особо сильно скучаешь по мне? – Дэн со всей драматичностью прижимает фотографию к груди и хлопает ресницами. Ему самому эта идея кажется нелепой.

\- Конечно, нет… зачем мне это делать? – обороняется Фил. – Она… она лежала в ящике стола, я просто нашел рамку и вставил туда фотографию перед тем, как привезти ее сюда.

\- Ну, естественно, как же еще, - с усмешкой говорит Дэн, заваливаясь на свою сторону кровати. Он не знает, почему Фил настолько растерялся, обычно он не отвечает на издевки Дэна, на что Хауэлл в общем-то никогда и не жаловался.

\- Я вернусь к телевизору, если мы закончили, - произносит Фил, закатывая глаза.

\- Конечно, не переживай, если я соскучусь по тебе, то поговорю с твоей фотографией, - кричит Дэн вслед уходящему Филу и на всякий случай еще кидает в него подушкой.

Этим вечером Дэн ощущает себя намного расслабленнее, когда лежит в постели и готовится уснуть. По большей части из-за того, что он абсолютно вымотан и обессилен, а также потому, что ему не нужно волноваться о случайном нарушении невидимой границы между ним и Филом, пока он будет крутиться. В течение нескольких последних лет он иногда думал о том, как было бы здорово иметь кого-то, с кем можно обниматься во сне, но теперь, когда в его постели действительно кто-то появился, этот кто-то не хочет к нему прикасаться. 

И все же Дэна не мучает чувство одиночества, как бывает обычно по ночам, потому что он дремлет под тихий звук телевизора и белый шум, создаваемый вертящимся на диване Филом, и спустя всего пару минут окончательно проваливается в глубокий сон.

 

_Он стоит во второй спальне их квартиры, но она выглядит совершенно по-другому. Это уже не пустая комната в процессе ремонта. Белые в прошлом стены теперь окрашены в насыщенный фиолетовый цвет (Дэн где-то в сознании помнит разговор, состоявшийся с Филом из сна, который подошел к нему и с каким-то мягким обнадеживающим выражением лица сказал: «Я знаю, что ты против гендерных стереотипов, но этот оттенок такой чудесный»). У окна стоит детская кроватка из светлого дерева, рядом кресло-качалка и комод, сделанные из того же материала. Музыкальный мобиль* состоит из множества животных дикого цвета, среди которых Дэн может разглядеть ламу и льва._

_На пеленальном столике стоят электронные рамки, а также одна обычная с фотографией, на которой Дэн и Фил улыбаются друг другу, не обращая внимания на камеру. Постер с принтом галактики висит над комодом: огромное полотно, усеянное звездами голубого, пурпурного и черного цветов._

_На руках Фила маленький зеленый сверток, сам он стоит у окна и, как только Дэн переступает порог комнаты, поворачивается к нему._

_\- Я знаю, что должен положить ее в кроватку на время сна, но она такая красивая, - шепчет Фил, его голос настолько полон искреннего удивления и восхищения, что грудь Дэна сдавливает от накатывающих эмоций и он едва может дышать. Он больше не ощущает себя отдельной цельной личностью, потому что теперь у него есть Фил и их маленькая дочка._

_Дэн проходит в комнату и, не в силах остановить себя, заглядывает через плечо Фила, чтобы посмотреть на спящего ребенка._

_\- Она прекрасна, - говорит Дэн чуть охрипшим голосом._

_\- Ты и сам неплох, знаешь ли, - произносит Фил, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дэна и…_

 

Дэн дергается и задыхается от звонка будильника, ревущего в его ушах. Он судорожно роется в простынях в поисках телефона и умудряется свалиться на пол, чудом не задев лбом ночной столик.

Ну, по крайней мере этой ночью он остался на своей стороне кровати. Даже чересчур на своей, судя по тому, что спал на самом краю, но это все равно маленькая победа.

Он все еще сидит на полу в ворохе одеял, сонный, растерянный и дезориентированный, когда в спальню из ванной врывается Фил, с мокрыми волосами и обернутым вокруг талии полотенцем. И оружием в руках.

\- Ты в поряд… - начинает Лестер и запинается на полуслове, видя на полу Дэна в запутанных простынях. 

\- Почему ты берешь оружие в душ? – спрашивает Дэн голосом, полным неверия. – Ты можешь представить, как пройдет собеседование, назначенное у нас дома на следующей неделе? «Ох, да и еще, знаете, мы держим в квартире как минимум два пистолета в открытом доступе, дайте нам, пожалуйста, маленького ребенка, мы о нем позаботимся, не переживайте».

\- Потому что я правительственный агент, работающий по делу, связанным с убийством, а не настоящий усыновитель, Дэн, - отвечает Фил, и осознание реальности ведром ледяной воды сваливается на голову Хауэллу.

\- Я знаю, - раздраженно бормочет он, - просто нужно будет убедиться, что мы надежно спрячем оружие, когда придут люди из центра.

\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается Фил и оценивающе смотрит на Дэна. – Я все еще в полотенце, если ты не заметил, так что я вернусь в ванную, - говорит он, и мышцы на его спине так завораживающе двигаются, когда Фил разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Дэн медленно моргает несколько раз и насильно отводит взгляд в сторону. – Зови на помощь, если кровать снова попытается напасть на тебя! – на прощание кидает Лестер через плечо.

Дэн, наконец, выпутывается и идет на кухню, чтобы поставить греться чайник, но по пути вдруг меняет направление. Он неуверенно открывает дверь во вторую спальню, топчась на пороге в течение долгой минуты прежде, чем зайти в комнату.

Там все так же, как вчера – простые белые стены, бежевый ковер… но стоит только включить воображение, как он легко может представить обои нежно лавандового цвета и кресло-качалку под окном – в точности, как в его сегодняшнем сне.

Неосознанно Дэн поднимает руку и касается гладкой стены кончиками пальцев. Он начинает понимать, что имела в виду Луиз, говоря о разбитых сердцах по завершению этого дела.

Вот только он не совсем готов признаться себе; он не знает, как объяснить то, что иногда у него сжимается сердце лишь от того, что он слушает Фила, даже просто когда тот дышит рядом во сне. Так что Дэн выходит из комнаты и закрывает дверь, оставляя позади все терзающие его мысли. 

*

Следующий день начинается относительно спокойно. Утром они оба составляют список всех сотрудников, указанных на сайте центра «Семья находит путь», а затем проверяют каждого в этом списке через базу данных МИ-6. Никто не имеет серьезных нарушений, всего у парочки сотрудников есть письменные предупреждения в их личных делах, но это лишь незначительные проступки – один, к примеру, в шестнадцать лет совершил мелкую кражу в магазине, другой был арестован за публичное распитие спиртных напитков, когда еще учился в колледже. Никакого преступного прошлого, которое, как правило, приводит к становлению личности убийцы.

Днем Фил получает сообщение со служебного номера, где просто написано: «в спортзале на Харпер-Стрит».

\- Лишнее доказательство того, что в МИ-6 сплошные выпендрежники, - делает замечание Дэн, пока застегивает куртку и обувается. – Вот если бы в МИ-5 хотели выйти с нами на контакт, они бы просто назначили встречу в каком-нибудь кафе, как нормальные люди. Но нет же, мы должны добровольно пойти в качалку, чтобы убийца, который может за нами следить, ничего не заподозрил. 

\- Да уж, так себе план, - отвечает Фил, выходя на улицу, где их встречает холодный ноябрьский ветер, и, наверно, это самое резкое, что Фил когда-либо позволял себе сказать по поводу работы государственных учреждений. Технически они находятся в действительно хорошей физической форме - все-таки работа тайными агентами предполагает подобное, - но в МИ-5 на самом деле никогда не были помешаны на фитнес-политике, да и к тому же Дэн всегда был уверен, что к чрезвычайным ситуациям он готов на сто процентов. Это не означает, что он или Фил наслаждались физической активностью, но тем не менее. 

Оказавшись в спортзале, Дэн практически сразу замечает Алфи Дэйеса, занимающегося в облегающей майке.

\- Слушай, - говорит он Филу. – Я прям вижу, как ты жаждешь потягать штангу, но давай ты все-таки будешь держаться подальше от всех этих железяк, ладно? Видит бог, ты обязательно что-нибудь уронишь и убьешь себя; с документацией и так завал, тебя только не хватало. Гримми меня просто убьет. Поэтому… может ты пойдешь поплаваешь в бассейне? А я со всем сам разберусь.

Фил даже не собирается отрицать, что он в спортзале – это ходячая катастрофа. Дэн провожает его взглядом до самой раздевалки, а затем направляется к Алфи, стараясь держаться как можно непринужденнее.

Конечно же, он совершенно недооценивает насколько тяжелой оказывается штанга весом в сорок фунтов, которую Дэн так же непринужденно пытается поднять. В конце концов она падает на пол с ужасным грохотом. Абсолютно каждый в зале оборачивается на него, за исключением Алфи, что находится прямо за спиной Дэна, потряхивает головой в такт музыке в наушниках и делает очередное подтягивание на турнике. 

Дэн оставляет попытки привлечь внимание единственного нужного ему человека упражнениями со штангой и просто подходит к Алфи, неловко махая рукой. Алфи улыбается ему, соскакивает с турника и хлопает Дэна по плечу так сильно, что тот вполне уверен: завтра там появится синяк. 

\- Дэйв! Как дела, приятель?

\- Эм, я Дэн вообще-то. Но все нормально, спасибо.

\- Как тебе в МИ-6? Убийство на убийстве, скажи же!

\- Да, точно, закачаешься, – говорит Дэн, и ему нужно срочно остановиться на секундочку и серьезно пересмотреть свои жизненные приоритеты, поскольку он не уверен, на самом ли деле он звучит так, словно приходит в настоящий восторг от идеи об убийстве или же это все-таки охренеть как пугает, а он просто ведет себя как в школьные времена: предпринимает неудачные попытки познакомиться с крутыми ребятами.

\- Ага, прикольно. Ладно, рад был увидеть тебя, приятель, - кивает ему Алфи.

Дэн уже собирается спросить, позвали ли его в спортзал лишь для того, чтобы обменяться любезностями с временным коллегой, когда Алфи так быстро, что Дэн чуть не упускает из виду, отворачивается и кидает через плечо ключ. Тот приземляется прямо в открытой ладони Дэна, и он невольно задается вопросом, насколько смекалистым должен быть Алфи, чтобы, несмотря на свой откровенно стереотипный вид качка, так точно рассчитать траекторию полета, чтобы, во-первых, этот бросок никто не заметил, а во-вторых, ключ не лязгнулся на пол, привлекая ненужное внимание. 

\- За вами по пути сюда следили, правда он отвязался, как только вы зашли внутрь. Я не смог его узнать, но мы пробьем его по описанию в нашей базе данных, посмотрим, может, на кого-то и выйдем. Будьте осторожны, - едва заметно шевеля губами, тихо произносит Алфи, попутно с этим без особых затруднений поднимая штангу весом не меньше трехсот фунтов.

Пока Дэн идет к раздевалке с ключом - к которому, оказывается, привязана тоненькая табличка с номером ячейки «316», - он полностью меняет свое впечатление об Алфи и его профессиональных качествах. Когда он открывает нужный шкафчик, то находит там два чехла для спортивных костюмов и спортивную сумку, а в ней подробный отчет о покушении на жизнь Реджины и Тодда Ньюирсов, четвертой пары. 

*

\- Убийца активизируется, - мрачно замечает Фил после того, как они возвращаются домой и проводят привычную проверку квартиры на наличие жучков и камер. Как обычно не находится ничего подозрительного, но Дэн все равно не может избавиться от ощущения, что за ними наблюдают. Поэтому для разговора он утаскивает Фила в ванную, где есть только одно маленькое матовое окно. - На Тодда и Реджину напали вчера вечером, а, значит, прошла всего неделя между этим покушением и последним убийством Мартинсов. Других жертв он убивал с интервалом в месяц. Не говоря уже о том, что Алфи видел, как за нами следили. Нужно будет вести себя максимально осторожно на сегодняшнем приеме. 

Чувство вины не принесет облегчения и никак не поможет их работе, но Дэн ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Должно быть, мы что-то упустили.

Ньюирсы, которые также были клиентами центра «Семья находит путь», заявили в полицию, что в их дом посреди ночи ворвался неопознанный человек, с маской на лице и во всем черном, и пытался в них стрелять. Он явно не предусмотрел наличие двух огромных собак, которые накинулись на него до того, как он успел кого-нибудь ранить. Однако нападавшему удалось спуститься через балкон и скрыться до появления полиции. 

\- Эй, - произносит Фил, и деловой тон голоса, которого он придерживался с тех пор, как Дэн пихнул ему в руки отчет о нападении на Ньюирсов, вдруг тает. – Эй, ты не можешь так думать, и ты это знаешь не хуже меня. Ньюирсы сейчас в порядке. А мы поймаем убийцу, как всегда это и делали. Чем больше он активничает, тем выше шанс того, что он допустит ошибку и проколется.

Дэн пожимает плечами, но в горле все равно остается ком. Что-то во всем этом деле оказывает на него странное влияние. Возможно, какие-то мелкие детали, которые он изучил уже вдоль и поперек, пока просматривал материалы. Например, тела Рэндэллов были найдены с распростертыми руками – они тянулись друг к другу, пока их убивали одного за другим. Дэвисы вели регулярный блог, посвященный процессу усыновления с самого первого дня; они загрузили видео, где счастливо танцуют, празднуя положительный ответ с центра буквально за несколько часов до смерти – той же ночью их убили. Мартинсы только что составили и утвердили новое завещание, согласно которому четырехгодовалый мальчик из России унаследовал все их имущество, сбережения и страхование жизни даже при том, что у него не было родителей, которые забрали бы его из приюта. 

\- Я пойду собираться, - говорит Дэн, не в силах больше находиться под таким мягким, заботливым и обеспокоенным взглядом Фила. 

*

У Дэна и Зоуи может и расходились вкусы в повседневной одежде, но, как оказалось, выданный ему официальный костюм сидел как перчатка. Дэну, наверно, придется его украсть, хотя, если так задуматься, то Зоуи вполне могла бы надрать ему за это задницу. Кроме того, он вроде как слышал, что Зоуи встречается с Алфи, а вот от Алфи ему уж точно могло прилететь. Но, черт возьми, этот костюм просто шикарный – у него глубокие карманы, есть специальное отделение для кобуры в районе голени, а еще он любимого черного оттенка (да, это правда, черный имеет кучу оттенков, так что недовольные могут подать на Дэна в суд за то, что у него среди них есть любимый). 

Это не говоря уже о том, что Фил полностью теряет дар речи и забывает, о чем говорит, когда заходит в их спальню и видит перед собой принарядившегося Дэна. 

Дэн чувствует себя на миллион, когда они приезжают на торжество. Сам Фил выглядит так же невообразимо потрясающе в своем костюме, и это звучит по-идиотски, но Дэн гордится быть подставным мужем Фила; ведь у него есть полное право сказать людям: «О да, вон тот высокий красавчик с черными волосами – мой», пусть только на один вечер, пусть это ничего и не значит. 

Официант предлагает шампанское, и Дэн берет для них два бокала. Фил бросает на него едва заметный неодобрительный взгляд, но Дэн его, конечно, понимает, потому что Фил абсолютно не переносит алкоголь, а еще им вообще-то нельзя пить на работе (особенно после того случая, когда они были под прикрытием, выслеживая русского контрабандиста, который непрерывно подливал им чистой водки, внимательно прослеживал за тем, чтобы они выпивали очередную стопку до дна, а потом наливал снова. Той ночью Дэну пришлось в одиночку проводить захват подозреваемого, поскольку Фил был слишком занят тем, что во всю глотку напевал «Полное затмение сердца» и блевал в кусты). Но все присутствующие на приеме пьют шампанское, так что хотят они этого или нет, но им тоже придется, чтобы не выделяться. 

Дэн отыскивает взглядом Тома Франклина, беседующего с женщиной, чья фотография стоит у него на столе; должно быть, это его жена. Желая привлечь к этому факту внимание Фила, Дэн протягивает руку в его сторону, чтобы как-нибудь ненавязчиво пихнуть, но каким-то совершенно идиотским и случайным образом задевает пальцами ладонь Фила. Дальнейшее решение он принимает за долю секунды и берет Фила за руку, переплетая их пальцы, потому что Фил выглядит невероятно привлекательно, и, конечно же, Дэну разрешается хотя бы один вечер невинно подержаться за руку со своим мужем, не так ли? Столь безобидный жест ведь никого не убьет, да?

Он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы обернуться и оценить реакцию Фила на его поступок, а просто пробирается сквозь толпу, стремясь не выпустить из моментально вспотевших рук его ладонь. Она такая теплая и мягкая, ее так приятно держать, и Дэн не хочет, чтобы Фил отпускал его по ряду причин, которые он даже не собирается обдумывать, пока не выпьет еще по крайней мере пять бокалов шампанского, спасибо большое. 

Он тщательно избегает пристального взгляда Фила, когда они наконец добираются до Тома. Тот с энтузиазмом их приветствует и представляет свою жену, Ханну. Женщина выглядит как одна из тех классных и забавных мамочек, о которой вы мечтали, чтобы вас усыновила, потому что, когда вам было семь лет, ваша родная мама подстригла вас под горшок ровно за день до того, как нужно было фотографироваться для школьного альбома. (Такое вообще когда-нибудь происходило с кем-то, кроме Дэна? Скорее всего, нет).

\- Как вам вечеринка, мальчики? – спрашивает Ханна, когда Том отходит, чтобы завязать разговор с другой парой. – Я была уже на миллионе подобных приемов, так что могу провернуть маленький трюк и достать что-нибудь покрепче шампанского, если вы захотите.

Фил чуть ли не зеленеет от одной мысли о чем-то крепком, наверняка вспоминая Великий инцидент с Российским Контрабандистом 2014. 

\- Думаю, мы обойдемся шампанским, но спасибо за предложение, - смеется Дэн.

\- Ну, дайте мне знать, если вдруг передумаете, - со знанием дела подмигивает им Ханна. – Особенно когда Том начнет произносить речь. Вы вообще читали его брошюры? – на ее лице отображается гримаса, которая в точности передает отношение Дэна к этим брошюрам, и он еще раз убеждается в том, что эта женщина ему определенно нравится. Тогда Ханна смотрит на их руки, которые по непонятным причинам все еще сцеплены, и ее лицо смягчается. Большим пальцем руки Фил медленно почти бессознательно поглаживает большой палец Дэна, но когда Ханна с плохо скрываемым любопытством замечает это, он замирает, а затем и вовсе отпускает ладонь Дэна, которому тут же начинает не хватать этих успокаивающих прикосновений.

\- Вы двое словно только что сошли со страниц любовного романа! Так, ладно, пойдемте найдем закуски, и вы мне расскажите, как познакомились и как у вас все завертелось.

Честно говоря, Дэн уже успел проголодаться. Он, конечно, понимает, что забиться в угол с едой - это не самый продуктивный шаг в их расследовании, но, с другой стороны, Ханна самое приближенное лицо к Тому, поэтому через нее можно побольше разузнать о мужчине. 

\- Итак, - начала Ханна, когда их со всех сторон окружала еда. Еще она успела снять с подноса проходящего мимо официанта по бокалу шампанского для каждого из них. – Какая у вас история? Очевидно, что вы знаете друг друга очень давно.

\- Что заставило вас так подумать? – спрашивает Дэн. Но Ханна только машет рукой в их сторону и закатывает глаза, и Дэн, окинув быстрым взглядом себя с Филом, лишь тогда замечает, что они копируют друг друга словно в зеркале – одна и та же поза, слегка склоненные под одинаковым углом головы, одинаково засунутая в карман брюк рука.

\- Да, точно, о чем это я, - бормочет Дэн, торопливо меняя позу. – Ладно, ну… встретились мы… лет шесть назад, верно, Фил?

\- В октябре следующего года будет семь лет, - отвечает Фил, - девятнадцатого числа, если быть точнее, - как бы невзначай добавляет он, и даже Дэн не помнит дату их знакомства, а то, что ее помнит Фил вообще кажется чем-то нереальным.

\- И? Это была любовь с первого взгляда? – улыбается Ханна, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого.

\- Для Дэна, наверно, да, - смеется Фил, а затем следует супер неловкая история о преследующем его Дэне, что заставляет последнего залпом опрокинуть бокал шампанского. – Он был фанатом моих книг, приходил на каждый литературный вечер, где я читал, и постоянно пытался со мной заговорить. 

\- И в какой-то момент ты вдруг заинтересовался, почему тебя пять месяцев достает высоченный жутковатый парень? – небрежно произносит Дэн, как по заученному сценарию, словно это та история, которую они часто рассказывают своим друзьям и семьям, словно они на самом деле периодически поддразнивают друг друга тем, кто первым попросил номер телефона, кто случайно испортил первое свидание, а кто запланировал ежегодный поход, но забыл упаковать палатку. Словно это та история, которая была рассказана за свадебным ужином, словно эта та история, которую они когда-нибудь расскажут своим внукам. 

Словно это не игра. Потому что он чувствует себя неправильно, но он агент, и это – часть его работы.

\- Ну, сначала, да, - говорит Фил, а Дэн ненароком замечает, что второй бокал Лестера уже, как и его собственный, пуст. Возможно, он не единственный, кто нуждается в дополнительной храбрости для поддельного пересказа их счастливой семейной жизни. – Но после второго или третьего раза, он показался мне милым молодым человеком, и я был не против внимания с его стороны. Вот так все и началось.

Если бы Дэн не был одним из участников этого спектакля, он бы сказал, что румянец, выступивший на щеках Фила, был настоящим. _Это все игра_ – в очередной раз напоминает себе Дэн. _Фил играет, он никогда не считал тебя милым, ты просто постоянно слонялся рядом, пока буквально не умер за него, и он был вынужден от безысходности принять тебя в качестве своего партнера._

\- Как красиво, - вздыхает Ханна. – Мы с Томом познакомились в пабе, еще будучи студентами, но это не такая уж романтическая история, если честно. Однако мы женаты вот уже как пятнадцать лет и даже счастливы в браке.

\- Том всегда работал в области усыновления? – спокойно спрашивает Фил. Дэн автоматически просматривает толпу и натыкается на Тома у одного из банкетных столов, болтающего с Мариной, его секретарем. 

\- О, да. Его младший брат был усыновлен, да мы и сами усыновили двух мальчиков. Это его призвание. Вообще-то, - она жестом подзывает их наклониться поближе и понижает голос. Дэн обменивается беглым взглядом с Филом, надеясь, что Ханна сможет сообщить что-нибудь полезное для расследования. – Это пока еще тайная информация, но прямо сейчас мы находимся в процессе третьего усыновления! На этот раз хотим взять девочку. Конечно же, нам пришлось обратиться в другой центр, потому что было бы не этично сотрудничать в таком вопросе с «Семья находит путь». Кстати, здесь сегодня присутствуют представители этого центра. Знаете, так здорово, что в обществе сейчас так активно продвигается идея усыновления! 

\- Поздравляем! – радостно объявляет Дэн, хотя и чувствует себя сбитым с толку, потому что теперь у них есть очень логичное объяснение тому, зачем Том так часто посещал тот центр усыновления, в который обращались две первые погибшие семьи.

Да и зачем Тому убивать людей, усыновляющих детей, если он сам усыновлял ребенка? Разве он тогда не имел бы мотив против самого себя? 

Когда Ханна пытается вытянуть подробности об их сексуальной жизни, они извиняются и поспешно удаляются в уборную.

\- Что-то тут не так, - бормочет Дэн, вышагивая по пустой ванной комнате, пока Фил моет руки.

\- Ага, например то, что мы здесь меньше часа, а я уже выпил три бокала шампанского, - осуждающе отзывается Фил.

\- А ты бы предпочел быть трезвым, когда Ханна спросила, кто из нас сверху в постели? – с недоверчивым выражением лица спрашивает Дэн, и Фил смущается так, что у него краснеет даже шея.

\- Ладно, проехали, - прокашливается он, а затем парни возвращаются в зал и отыскивают свои места за столом. Их не расположили рядом с Томом и Ханной, что вполне логично, думает Дэн, потому что Том все же одна из самых влиятельных фигур в центре, а Дэн и Фил всего лишь новые клиенты. 

\- Добрый вечер, Дэн, - здоровается Марина, когда подсаживается к ним во время десерта. – Как вам прием?

\- Все отлично, благодарю, - отвечает Дэн, растерянно пытаясь подтолкнуть носком ботинка ногу Фила под столом и обратить его внимание на то, что Том с Ханной поднимаются со своих мест. 

\- Эм, Дэн… вы кажитесь действительно приятным человеком, но то, что вы сейчас заигрываете со мной под столом, это немного странно, - смущенно произносит Марина.

\- Ох, простите! – восклицает Дэн. – Я не с вами заигрывал, я думал, это нога Фила, - оправдывается он и моментально краснеет, когда понимает, что только что ляпнул. Марина расслабленно усмехается, награждая обоих понимающим взглядом, а Фил с увлеченным видом налегает на свой тирамису. Дэн отчаянно ищет любое спасение из этой неловкой ситуации и вдруг замечает Тома и Ханну, выходящих на танцпол. – О, смотрите! Начались танцы. Я так люблю танцевать, давай, Фил, пойдем, - он вскакивает на ноги, подхватывает Фила за локоть и насильно стаскивает его со стула.

\- Дэн, ты ненавидишь танцевать, - нервно бормочет Фил. – Мы серьезно собираемся это делать?

\- Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше? Сидеть рядом с Мариной после того, как погладил ее по лодыжке, - говорит Дэн, пока они неловко топчутся на месте, пытаясь занять нормальную для танца позу. В конце концов рука Дэна опускается на плечо Фила, а рука Фила ложится на талию Дэна, и именно в таком положении они начинают медленно двигаться под музыку.

\- Мне нужно выпить еще как минимум пять бокалов, чтобы я хотя бы немного почувствовал себя комфортно, - ворчит Фил, пока Дэн настойчиво ведет их по танцполу ближе к Тому с Ханной.

\- Что же случилось с золотым правилом «не пить на работе»? – выгибая бровь, интересуется Дэн, отходя на шаг и заставляя Фила покружиться вокруг себя только потому, что это весело.

\- Спишь сегодня на диване, - отвечает Фил, совершенно случайно наступая Дэну на ногу.

\- Отлично. Обожаю наш диван, - невозмутимо пожимает плечами Дэн, хотя внутри у него все буквально горит из-за того, как внезапно легко им становится играть в женатую пару. Эта перепалка похожа на их любой другой спор, за исключением того, что ладонь Фила сейчас находится на его талии и они отпускают шуточки о том, как будут делить ночью постель. 

Дэн окидывает взглядом остальные танцующие парочки, которые смотрятся статно и красиво даже на танцполе, и не может сдержать смеха.

\- Боже, мы выглядим абсурдно. Они ни за что не дадут нам ребенка после такого. 

\- Нет, Ханна считает нас милыми, - шепчет Фил, едва заметно кивая ему за плечо, откуда Ханна нежно им улыбается, все еще танцуя с Томом.

\- Я реально думаю, что Том не убийца, - так же тихо отвечает Дэн. Они становятся чуть ближе друг к другу, так что могут переговариваться, не беспокоясь, что кто-то из окружающих способен их услышать. А еще Дэн может рассмотреть все три цвета, в которые окрашены глаза Фила. 

\- Я тоже. Возможно, нам следует переключиться на тот центр, куда обращались первые две пары. Я в курсе, что его уже изучили вдоль и поперек и у каждого есть железное алиби, но я просто не знаю, где еще искать, - произносит Фил, и он вдруг кажется таким уставшим и отчаявшимся.

\- Мы обязательно разберемся, - обещает Дэн.

Музыка сменяется на какую-то медленную композицию, - что-то из Эда Ширана, - которую Дэн никогда намеренно не слушал, но все равно узнал, поскольку ее постоянно крутят по радио. Пары на танцполе занимают другое положение, партнеры буквально падают в объятия друг друга, продолжая танцевать, а Дэн тут же чувствует, как напрягается рядом с ним Фил.

Однако он ничего не говорит; насколько бы он ни был заинтересован, но решение в данной ситуации должен принимать исключительно Фил. Ведь это именно Фил из них двоих был менее доволен необходимостью притворяться парой - только ему решать, будет ли он танцевать медленный танец с Дэном или нет. Конечно, это прекрасная возможность следить за Томом и Ханной, но если Фил действительно не захочет в этом участвовать, то они так же легко могут наблюдать за танцполом со своих мест (и эй, тогда они смогут выпить больше шампанского!).

Но спустя несколько секунд замешательства, Дэн вдруг чувствует на своей талии уже обе ладони Фила, и в следующее мгновение он сам наклоняется чуть вперед и оборачивает руки вокруг шеи Фила. В итоге они переставляют ноги в такт медленного проигрыша, находясь в объятиях друг друга.

Дэн буквально умирает от желания ляпнуть что-нибудь идиотское, чтобы разрядить обстановку, сказать что-то вроде: «эй, это у тебя в кармане пистолет, или ты просто рад меня видеть?» (в основном из-за того, что ответ будет положительным, потому что да, в кармане брюк Фила сейчас действительно лежит пистолет, и Фил скорее всего закатит глаза, и будет весело. А еще потому что юмор для Дэна – это способ номер один избежать неловкости в ситуации, которая выходит из-под контроля и становится слишком реальной, а сейчас он именно в такой ситуации и находится).

А также потому, что оказывается на незнакомой территории, и голова Фила слегка склонена набок так, что его нос практически касается шеи Дэна, и волосы Фила действительно приятно пахнут, и тело Фила, почти вплотную прижатое к нему, ощущается так знакомо и по-родному, и этого всего так много, что дыхание непроизвольно перехватывает.

Но Дэн прикусывает язык и уговаривает свое предательское сердце успокоиться, чтобы оно не заходилось так бешено в его груди. По сути, у него нет причин так себя чувствовать – он просто обнимается под музыку со своим лучшим другом и напарником, его желудок не должен так болезненно скручиваться, а пульс так сходить с ума, однако вот так всё и происходит. 

Дэн закрывает глаза и позволяет себе плыть по течению, он сосредотачивается на запоминании каждой мелкой детали этого момента, чтобы потом, когда расследование закончится и он будет один лежать в своей постели поздно ночью, а их отношения с Филом вернутся к дружеским, он мог вспомнить, как дыхание Фила касалось его уха во время танца, как он мог бы поцеловать уголок губ Фила, если бы повернул голову даже на миллиметр, как пальцы Фила слегка сжимали ткань его пиджака на спине, как обнадеживающе пел Эд Ширан о «поиске любви там, где мы есть».

Поскольку песня подходит к концу, Дэн слегка отстраняется. Он не готов к тому, насколько на самом деле близко от него находится лицо Фила. К тому, как его нос едва задевает подбородок Дэна легким, как перышко, касанием, к тому, как пристальный взгляд Фила встречается с глазами Дэна, словно ища в них что-то новое, а потом опускается на его губы. 

И Дэн отлично помнит, что Фил выступал против поцелуев без необходимости, Дэн отлично помнит, что Фил выпил как минимум пять бокалов шампанского за этот вечер, так что, наверно, это нормально, находясь в таком состоянии немного запутаться в происходящем, не понимать, что реально, а что нет. Дэн и сам в последние дни часто чувствовал себя также.

Поэтому именно он делает еще один шаг назад и убирает руки, потому что он слишком сильно уважает Фила, чтобы позволить ему сделать то, о чем он позже будет естественно жалеть. На лице Фила буквально на мгновение появляется выражение, которое Дэн не может распознать, но уже в следующую секунду Фил хлопает его по плечу и внезапно утаскивает с танцпола.

\- Том только что скрылся в коридоре с Питом Харви, - шепчет ему на ухо Фил, моментально вливаясь обратно в образ.

\- Кто такой Пит Харви? – спрашивает Дэн, пытаясь не уступать ему.

\- Он из лондонского центра по усыновлению, того самого…

\- Того самого центра, куда обращались Рэндэллсы и Дэвисы! Фил, это может быть та зацепка, которая свяжет все три семьи! Если Пит и Том знакомы…

\- И почему ты всегда первый до всего додумываешься? – ворчит Фил, хотя тоже воодушевляется новыми обстоятельствами дела. Ну а Дэн, Дэн просто на самом деле обожает строить теории, соединять факты и взвешивать их вероятность. 

Фил хватает его за локоть.

\- Они вышли на балкон, - говорит он, указывая на занавес, за которым исчезли двое мужчин. – Рискнем подслушать? Пит может просто работать с Томом и Ханной по поводу их третьего усыновления. Тогда мы снова останемся ни с чем.

\- Конечно, мы подслушаем. Это расследование до сих пор было адски скучным, мы даже еще ни разу не попали в опасность, - Дэн закатывает глаза и показывает Филу, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Он осматривает плотные темные портьеры и к удивлению находит за ними еще один слой занавеса, который непосредственно скрывает сам балкон. По-видимому, система двойного занавеса предусмотрена для того, чтобы не пропускать холод и защищать помещение от насекомых, но помимо этого она еще предоставляет отличную возможность в ней скрыться от посторонних глаз, а также занять очень выгодную позицию для шпионажа за Томом и Питом. 

Между двумя слоями штор имеется очень узкое пространство, буквально пару футов в ширину и столько же в длину. Они с Филом кое-как туда втискиваются и напрягают слух, чтобы услышать разговаривающих на балконе мужчин.

\- … едва ли можно чувствовать себя безопасности, после того, что произошло, - произносит Пит. – То, что я скажу дальше, прозвучит просто отвратительно, Том, но, знаешь… я испытал крошечное облегчение, когда убийства перешли в твой центр. Я имею в виду… я знал этих людей, понимаешь? Я работал с ними по несколько месяцев, пытался помочь им создать семью. А теперь они мертвы. Это ужасно. 

\- Я никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, - подавленным тоном голоса отвечает Том. – Только вчера вечером на двоих моих клиентов совершили нападение, сейчас они находятся под круглосуточным наблюдением полиции, ты можешь себе представить?! Буквально на днях у меня появилась новая пара клиентов, но мне запрещено сообщать им об опасности, которая может им угрожать, потому что, как я понял, сейчас ведется детальное расследование правительственного уровня. Вот только не знаю, насколько это правда, что-то я нигде не вижу их агентов! 

\- Не уверен, положительный это отзыв о нашей работе или все-таки отрицательный, - шепчет Фил, и Дэн резко толкает его локтем.

Какое-то время на балконе царит тишина.

\- В этом просто мало приятного, понимаешь, стоять в середине приемного зала, просить деньги у спонсоров и делать вид, что все прекрасно, когда на самом деле это не так, - едва различимо говорит Том, и Дэну приходится напрячься еще сильнее, чтобы расслышать слова. В его голосе несомненно есть искренность, и где-то глубоко внутри себя Дэн уже на сто процентов уверен, что они смело могут вычеркнуть Тома из списка подозреваемых. 

Он смотрит на Фила, лицо которого освещается полоской лунного света, проникающего сквозь занавес, и может сказать, что тот думает также. Тогда Дэн пытается понять, как сам относится к этому факту – с одной стороны, ему действительно нравится Том, так что он рад, что этот пожилой мужчина, скорее всего, не серийный убийца, но, с другой стороны, у них до сих пор нет ни одного предположения о том, кто мог оказаться преступником. Они словно делают шаг вперед, а потом шаг назад, то есть топчутся на одном месте. 

(Если бы Дэн был тем типом людей, которые любят подбирать метафоры к каждому периоду своей жизни, то он бы именно так охарактеризовал их нынешние отношения с Филом – один шаг вперед, один шаг назад. Но это слишком смелая мысль, поэтому он запихивает ее как можно дальше и на всякий случай запирает за ней дверь на несколько замков). 

Дэн все еще обдумывает, что им нужно делать дальше, когда на балконе слышится движение, а затем безошибочный звук приближающихся шагов. И вот они оба стоят тут, зажатые между шторами в ужасно неудобном положении, не имея возможности незаметно выскользнуть в коридор, не вызвав при этом подозрения у окружающих.

Фил всегда был лучшим в принятии моментальных решений, поэтому когда он хватает Дэна за запястье и толкает спиной к стене их небольшого алькова между портьерами, Дэн только безропотно подчиняется и не пытается вырваться.

Лицо Фила оказывается слишком близко, а его тело так плотно прижато к телу Дэна, что тот резко забывает нахрен обо всем. Он винит в этом тот факт, что просто был не готов такому повороту сюжета, а потом Фил глубоко вздыхает и быстро шепчет: «Ты мне доверяешь?» прямо в ухо Дэна. Его губы задевают щеку, пока он говорит, и посылают целый отряд мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

\- Конечно, - не задумываясь, выпаливает Дэн. – Что…

Но он не успевает задать вопрос, потому что Фил внезапно прижимается к его губам своими, почти застенчиво, как будто он не уверен, сойдет ли это ему с рук. Дэн теряется ровно на секунду, а потом приходит в себя и с энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй, потому что это все начал Фил, он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что ему нравится, ведь так? И, черт возьми, Фил так потрясающе целуется. Это выходит слишком невинно для женатой парочки, зажимающейся за шторами, вот только Дэн даже не думает жаловаться. Поцелуй такой медленный, изучающий и нежный, но Дэн все равно задыхается и краснеет, когда занавес отодвигается и перед ними появляются Том с Питом. 

\- Оу, - откашливается Том, отводя взгляд. Не может возникнуть никаких сомнений, чем они тут занимались, и Дэну интересно, насколько растрепанный у него сейчас вид. – Еще раз здравствуйте, мальчики. Хорошо проводите время? Прячетесь тут от Ханны?

\- Эм… типа того, - отвечает Дэн, почесывая заднюю часть шеи. Том понимающе подмигивает и по-отечески хлопает Фила по плечу, отчего тот выглядит так, словно вот-вот воспламенится или умрет от стыда прямо на месте. 

\- Мы с женой зачали нашего первого ребенка в кладовке на одном из точно таких же приемных вечеров, - отдается приятным воспоминаниям Пит Харви, и Дэн точно бы смог прожить без подобной информации, особенно от человека, с которым он технически даже не знаком. 

\- Что ж, было приятно вас встретить, - бормочет он, когда Том и Пит машут им на прощание и уходят.

Фил, кажется, только тогда понимает, что все еще прижимает Дэна к стене, поэтому он отступает так резко, как будто любое прикосновение жжет его кожу. Дэн мысленно выдает себе награду за то, что он сдерживается и не проводит пальцами по своим слегка припухшим губам. Одновременно с этим он задается вопросом, попадет ли эта ситуация в тот список вещей, которые они оба благополучно забывают и никогда не обсуждают. 

И, конечно же, как назло он видит точный момент, когда на лице Фила отражается сожаление. 

\- Дэн, прости, - говорит он на удивление серьезным тоном. Они сворачивают в коридор и направляются в главный зал. Прием подходит к концу, поэтому гости медленно движутся на улицу, где вызывают такси или дожидаются парковщиков, так что Дэн с Филом сливаются с толпой. – Я не должен был… я знаю, мы договорились этого не делать без необходимости, но, кажется, это был единственный безопасный выход из сложившейся ситуации…

И вдруг Дэну становится ужасно обидно и больно, а еще он очень злится, потому что поцелуй, блять, был просто потрясающим, и это нечестно, что Фил выглядит так, как будто испытывает отвращение от случившегося. Сначала сам целует Дэна, а потом немедленно начинает сожалеть об этом. 

\- Не важно, Фил, - грубо обрывает его Дэн. – Это был всего лишь гребаный поцелуй, ладно? Не нужно раздувать из этого такую проблему.

Он сразу чувствует себя паршиво, поскольку в глазах Фила отражается боль. Как правило, они никогда не ругаются по-настоящему. Конечно, бывают какие-то мелкие споры, но это больше похоже на безобидный стеб друг над другом. Если причина их разногласий вдруг и приобретает действительно серьезный характер – будь то что-то личное или по работе, то они предпочитают откровенно ее обсудить и прийти к рациональному решению. Чтобы быть хорошими напарниками, нельзя вымещать друг на друге злость, а это как раз то, что сейчас сделал Дэн.

Фил уже открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом закрывает и отводит взгляд.

Дэн устало трет лицо и вызывает для них такси.

Неудивительно, что поездка до дома проходит в абсолютной тишине. Дэн смотрит в окно и пытается разобраться, злится ли он на Фила за то, что тот поцеловал его, или на себя за то, что ему понравилось. Сидящий рядом Фил выглядит грустным, и это кажется ужасно неправильным. Если честно, Дэн ожидал, что Фил обидится или будет злиться на него за такое мудацкое поведение. Но вместо этого Фил чуть ли не впадает в меланхолию и каждую минуту бросает на Дэна тоскливые взгляды.

Когда они поднимаются по лестнице, ведущей к их блоку, Дэн на полном серьезе думает о том, должен ли он провести эту ночь на диване. Он практически уверен, что гнетущая тишина между ними продлится весь остаток ночи, так что на самом деле удивляется, когда Фил внезапно подает голос.

\- Знаешь, Дэн, думаю, нам нужно купить новый телевизор, пока идет процесс усыновления, - говорит он, делая акцент на слове «телевизор».

Дэн в недоумении поворачивается к нему лицом и только тогда понимает, что происходит: Фил сидит на полу перед кучей спутанных проводов и указывает пальцем на маленький жучок, спрятанный среди них. Волна адреналина заставляет Дэна моментально вскочить с дивана. Этого жучка не было там, когда они уходили на прием, а значит в их отсутствие кто-то проник в квартиру.

\- Ага, согласен. Я собираюсь спать. Ты идешь? – произносит Дэн, стараясь звучать как можно непринужденнее. Он не знает, есть ли в гостиной еще и камера в дополнении к жучку, поэтому не смеет рисковать.

\- Пожалуй, я сначала перекушу, - так же ровно отвечает Фил, что на их языке кодов означает «осмотрю кухню».

Дэн проверяет спальню и ванную, но, к счастью, ничего не находит. Он переодевается в пижаму, топчется у двери спальни в ожидании Фила, и, когда тот заходит в комнату, спешит ее закрыть у него за спиной.

\- Можем говорить спокойно, - поясняет Дэн, как только они оказываются в относительной безопасности, – здесь чисто. Кто бы ни собирался нас жестоко прикончить, слава богу, мою бледную голую задницу он не увидит. – Он устраивается на своей стороне кровати и потягивается, разминая уставшие после долгого дня ноги.

Фил окидывает его тело беглым взглядом.

\- Кто-то хотел бы увидеть ее добровольно? – отвлеченно произносит он, но потом словно приходит в себя и откашливается. – Так или иначе, на кухне я нашел еще жучок и камеру, а также камеру под лестницей.

\- Жутковато, - хмурясь, говорит Дэн чуть осипшим голосом. – Этот парень имеет на нас большие планы. А еще это значит, что его не было на сегодняшнем приеме. Ну или же у него есть сообщник. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда держал при себе оружие, Дэн, - необычайно серьезно произносит Фил. – Я не шучу… я знаю, что ты всегда издеваешься надо мной за то, что я даже в душ беру с собой пистолет, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя застали врасплох. Кем бы ни был преступник – профессионалом или новичком, он уже убил шесть человек и наверняка был очень огорчен неудачной попыткой с Ньюирсами. 

\- Не надо читать мне лекции, я как бы и сам не планирую умирать мучительной смертью, тем более в душе, спасибо большое. Хотя будет весело, если после моей кончины тебе в напарники дадут Феликса, - вслух размышляет Дэн, закладывая руки за голову.

\- Какая ж ты все-таки заноза в заднице, - усмехается Фил, стягивает с шеи галстук-бабочку и кидает ее прямо Дэну в лоб.

\- Ага, а Феликс еще большая заноза, - пожимает плечами Дэн и растерянно потирает лоб. 

\- Тут не поспоришь, - Фил начинает расстегивать рубашку, оголяя тонкую полоску бледной кожи груди и живота.

Дэн решает, что вежливее в стену пялиться, чем на раздевающегося напарника, поэтому он занимает привычную для сна позу и закрывает глаза. Они все еще не поговорили о том, что произошло под конец приема, и вряд ли поговорят. Но зато будут притворяться, что все нормально и игнорировать случившееся до тех пор, пока не закончится расследование, ведь это то, что у них получается лучше всего. Текущее дело важнее любых глупых чувств Дэна, которые он то ли испытывает к своему напарнику, то ли нет. Ему еще сразу надо было правильно расставить приоритеты. Хотя лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? Так что отныне, прямо с этой самой минуты, его будет интересовать только работа.

Он рискует кинуть быстрый взгляд в сторону Фила, задаваясь вопросом, выключит ли тот свет или Дэну придется вставать и делать это самому, но тогда он видит Фила в одних черных боксерах, который наклоняется к ящику комода и ковыряется в нем в поисках пижамных штанов.

Судорожно сглотнув, Дэн резко закрывает глаза и представляет голую Королеву. Они должны максимально быстро раскрыть дело, как для благополучия Соединенного Королевства, так и для сохранения здравого ума Дэна. 

*

(В шесть часов утра Дэн внезапно просыпается, и, несмотря на все наставления, должен признать, что потерпел поражение в игре под названием «оставаться на своей стороне кровати всю ночь». Фил спит на спине, находясь все еще на своей законной половине, но чуть ближе к центру кровати. В то время как Дэн полностью провалился, потому что его голова вместо подушки лежит на плече Фила, а рука небрежно покоится на животе напарника.

Рука самого Фила спокойно приобнимает Дэна за шею. Черты его лица - такие расслабленные и знакомые, - мягко освещены тусклым светом, начинающим пробиваться сквозь занавески.

Дэн мечтает больше никогда не двигаться.

Однако вынуждает себя оторваться от тела Фила и перекатиться на свою сторону. Дэн игнорирует его сонное недовольное мычание, потому что очевидно: то, чего хочет Фил во сне и Фил наяву – это две разные вещи, а Дэн слишком уважает его, чтобы воспользоваться бессознательным состоянием.

Когда Дэн просыпается второй раз спустя пару часов, утренний инцидент остается в его голове лишь тусклым размытым воспоминанием, настолько далеким, что он даже не уверен, было ли это на самом деле или же просто приснилось.

Он решает остановиться на варианте со сном, потому что это легче, чем посмотреть в лицо реальности).

*

Это происходит на следующий день во время первого собеседования в центре по усыновлению.

Марина подходит к ним и здоровается, когда они сидят в приемной и ожидают Тома.

\- Нервничаете? – спрашивает она.

И вот здесь Дэн совершает роковую ошибку, отвечая:

\- Неа, мы с Филом все знаем друг о друге. Еще Фил действительно хороший подхалим, а я профессиональный манипулятор, так что уверен, все пройдет отлично.

Марина смеется, но Дэн говорит серьезно. Из всего вороха событий и чувств, в котором он сейчас барахтается, сегодняшнее собеседование – меньшее из его забот. 

\- Хорошо, но если вы вдруг начнете нервничать позже, то просто вспомните, что совершаете благородное дело. Кому-то из малышей очень с вами повезет, - улыбается девушка, однако уже в следующую секунду ее выражение лица меняется. – Я и мой младший брат тоже были усыновлены в детском возрасте, но это было просто ужасно. Нас запирали в комнате, едва ли кормили и били за каждую провинность. В итоге органы опеки были вынуждены забрать нас из приемной семьи и отправить обратно в приют. 

\- Нам очень жаль это слышать, - абсолютно серьезно и искренне отвечает Фил, слегка сжимая ладонью плечо Марины.

\- Что ж, как бы там ни было, я просто рада, что есть такие люди, как вы, которые подарят ребенку безопасность и любящий дом, - говорит девушка, затем извиняется и уходит, а Дэна ее слова вдруг бьют под самый дых, потому что их с Филом жизнь вообще ни разу не безопасная, а «любящего» дома не существует и вовсе; что у них действительно есть в избытке, так это погони, слежки, убийства, наркопритоны и прочие прелести. Иногда Дэну настолько легко поверить в этот маленький спектакль по усыновлению, что потом очень непросто возвращаться в реальность.

Тем не менее он твердо уверен в благоприятном исходе собеседования, так что берет себя в руки и не подает вида, когда вместе с Филом заходит в кабинет Тома. 

\- Ну, что, ребят, готовы? Вы прочитали какую-нибудь из моих брошюр о том, как удачно пройти первое собеседование? – взволнованно спрашивает Том, а Дэн искренне не понимает, как они могли когда-то подозревать в убийствах этого человека. – Я буквально только что дописал еще одну. Если вам уж совсем не терпится ее прочитать, то я могу дать вам черновой вариант! Обычно Ханна вычитывает мою писанину перед публикацией, но в последнее время она так устает, что засыпает прямо во время редактирования.

\- Представляю, - отзывается Дэн, на что Фил слегка пихает его кресло ногой, и он заставляет себя сделать серьезное лицо. – Но спасибо. На вчерашнем приеме мы разговаривали с Ханной о ваших работах.

Том с энтузиазмом кивает.

\- О, я так рад это слышать! Между прочим, можете взять по несколько экземпляров, если у кого-то из ваших друзей или семьи есть вопросы о процессе усыновления. У меня даже есть брошюра для однополых пар, - он достает непонятно откуда стопку тоненьких книжиц, на обложке которых написано «Два с половиной мужчины и… ребенок». Дэн практически уверен, что это прямая отсылка к известному ситкому, вот реально…

\- Какой в этом смысл… - бормочет он под нос.

\- Успокойся, Дэн, - шепчет в ответ Фил и, улыбаясь, берет всю стопку предложенных брошюр.

\- Ну а теперь перейдем к делу, - бодро объявляет Том, откидываясь на спинку кресла и открывая ноутбук для дальнейших заметок. – Сегодняшнее собеседование лишь маленький шаг из тех, что нам еще придется пройти вместе, поэтому постарайтесь сильно не волноваться. Просто будьте собой и давайте честные ответы.

Как и ожидал Дэн, они справляются на «отлично». Эти двое слишком хорошо знают друг друга. Они поочередно и легко отвечают на каждый вопросы, которые варьируются от поверхностных («Где вы видите себя через десять лет?») до более глубоких («Как вы поняли, что готовы стать родителями?»). В какой-то степени это даже весело – переплетать в одну подставную историю их будущее и прошлое.

Все действительно идет гладко. Пока очередь не доходит до двух последних вопросов.

К Филу обращаются первым.

\- Итак, Фил. Расскажите мне, были ли у вас в жизни такие сложные ситуации, которые Дэн помогал вам преодолеть? – спрашивает Том, и его вопрос звучит абсолютно нормально. Есть огромное количество моментов, которые Фил мог бы извлечь из своей реальной жизни и воплотить их в жизнь фальшивую – они спасали задницы друг друга так много раз, что и не сосчитать, и видели друг друга в самых разных состояниях, даже в самых подавленных после какого-нибудь слишком тяжелого дела.

Фил молчит какое-то время. А потом начинает говорить то, чего Дэн никак не ожидал.

\- Когда я впервые встретил Дэна, я находился в очень тяжелой жизненной ситуации. Кое-кто тогда умер, и я полностью взял на себя вину за это. Но встреча с Дэном выбила меня из колеи, заставляя сомневаться в правильности своих поступков.

И святое дерьмо, Фил никогда раньше не говорил о Том Деле. Дэн шокированно смотрит на него, когда тот тяжело сглатывает, а потом совершенно не думая протягивает руку и накрывает дрожащую ладонь Фила, лежащую на его колене. Он чувствует, что должен это сделать.

Фил смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы и, кажется, находит в себе силы продолжить.

\- Дэн верил в меня… всегда и безоговорочно. Он верил в меня даже тогда, когда я сам в себя не верил. Даже когда я поначалу пытался его оттолкнуть, он все равно был рядом и заполнял собой все свободное пространство вокруг меня, пока я не забыл, каково это – жить без него. Если бы не Дэн, то не думаю, что я бы продолжил… что я бы до сих пор был писателем.

Дэн совершенно ошеломлен, потому что все, что сказал Фил, за исключением той части, где заменил «был бы секретным агентом» на «был бы писателем», - чистая правда. По крайней мере его слова прозвучали именно так.

\- Очень хорошо, - мягко отвечает Том, даже не подозревая, что Фил впервые за почти семь лет рассказал вслух о том случае. – Заключительный вопрос для вас, Дэн. Какие лучшие качества Фила в ваших отношениях вы могли бы назвать? 

Все еще не отойдя от услышанного, Дэн берет минутку, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу. Теперь он не может беззаботно отшутиться.

\- Фил… Фил, в первую очередь, мой лучший друг. Он был моим первым лучшим другом и, надеюсь, останется единственным… лучшим другом. – И вдруг миллион мыслей мчится в его голове, потому что это то, о чем он беспрерывно думал последние несколько дней, и, может быть, именно сейчас он мог озвучить некоторые из них, которые так старательно игнорировал.

\- Фил всегда покупает мой любимый вкус мороженого, хотя сам его терпеть не может. Ему все равно, что я пускаю слюни на его плечо, когда случайно на нем засыпаю. Иногда он просто присылает мне эмоджи с пшеницей или осьминогом, и я понятия не имею, что это значит кроме того, что он думал обо мне в этот момент и захотел прислать эмоджи с пшеницей и осьминогом. И я вроде как это ценю, - только когда он произносит вслух все эти мелочи, которые должен был заметить еще давно, он понимает важность каждой из них. 

\- Иногда я так устаю от мира, от собственной жизни, от окружающих, но я никогда не устаю от Фила. И я его люблю. Я люблю Фила, - это осознание приходит из ниоткуда и совершенно неожиданно, а грудная клетка сжимается так больно, словно на нее наложили оковы. Рука Фила все еще сжата в его собственной ладони, а он сам вдруг начинает задыхаться, потому что, боже мой, все это время он был слеп; и теперь, когда у Дэна открываются глаза и он видит плод их дружеских отношений за последние шесть лет, он не выдерживает эмоциональной нагрузки. – Я… простите. Мне нужно на воздух, - и тогда он отпускает ладонь Фила, вскакивает на ноги и направляется к двери, спотыкаясь по пути.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Фил, неуверенно поднимаясь с кресла.

Дэн только отмахивается. Последний человек, с которым он сейчас хочет объясняться или разговаривать – это Фил.

\- Ничего страшного, тут просто очень душно, я перегрелся, - говорит он, и его голос звучит таким подавленным и слишком чужим даже для его собственных ушей.

\- Но вам еще нужно будет подписать кое-какие документы, - обеспокоенно добавляет Том.

\- Все нормально, - на грани отчаяния отзывается Дэн, едва удерживаясь на месте. – Серьезно, Фил… разберись с бумагами сам, ладно? Я буду ждать тебя на улице. Я в порядке.

Фил растерянно моргает и не выглядит счастливым, когда переводит взгляд на стопку документов в руках Тома.

\- Хорошо, я скоро, - говорит он, и Дэн не знает, звучат ли его слова больше как обещание или предупреждение, но он не собирается это выяснять. Он выходит из кабинета, спускается на лифте и, выскочив на улицу, ныряет в ближайший безлюдный переулок, где достает свой личный телефон и набирает номер Луиз.

Это большой риск, Дэн отлично это понимает. За ними, на секундочку, следит серийный убийца, но он не может… он не может поверить, насколько был глуп все это время.

Это первое, что он говорит, когда Луиз отвечает на звонок.

\- Дэн? Ты в порядке? – он слышит гул швейных машинок на фоне, представляет себе Луиз, привычно сидящую за своим столом в отделе МИ-5, и слегка успокаивается. 

\- Я такой идиот, Луиз, - стонет он. – Блять.

\- Если ты хотел послушать, как кто-то сомневается в твоих умственных способностях, то тогда тебе нужно было позвонить Феликсу, а не мне, - произносит Луиз. – Что у тебя случилось? – ее голос настолько сочувственный, что глаза Дэна начинает щипать.

\- Я люблю Фила! – выпаливает он так резко, как будто срывает пластырь с раны.

\- Оу, - спокойно отзывается Луиз. – Мне прям было интересно, когда же ты наконец это поймешь.

\- Но этого не может быть, Луиз! – чуть ли не кричит Дэн, паника царапает его горло. Он не может вернуться в офис и притворяться, что все нормально; он не может перейти к следующему расследованию и притворяться, что все нормально… не после того, как он делил постель с Филом, видел его в нижнем белье и планировал их будущую совместную жизнь с усыновленным ребенком. 

\- Ого, так. Сделай глубокий вдох, Дэн, и расскажи мне, что произошло. Начни с самого начала, хорошо?

Начало.

Технически история начинается в тот день, когда Гримми вызвал их в офис и поручил эту миссию. Но сейчас, стоя в грязном переулке и наблюдая за облачками пара, вырывающегося из его рта в холодный ноябрьский воздух, единственное, о чем может думать Дэн, - это то, что на самом деле начало этой истории уходит в его восемнадцать лет, когда он пришел в офис МИ-5 в свой первый рабочий день и увидел Фила у кофе-автомата. Это был день, когда Дэн начал пить кофе, потому что его пил Фил, а Дэн хотел быть похож на Фила.

\- Я думаю, что всегда его любил, - слабым голосом произносит Дэн, испытывая боль, сжимающую все его внутренности. – С самого первого дня на работе. Я боготворил его еще до знакомства, а потом мы встретились, и он оказался еще лучше, чем я себе представлял. Но наша работа слишком серьезная и опасная, так что нельзя было рисковать. И за все эти годы, за все это время, что мы провели вместе, мы никогда не уставали друг от друга.

Он клянется, что Луиз иногда всевидящая, потому что даже сейчас она демонстрирует свою жуткую способность и говорит прямо в точку.

\- Знаешь, ты был первым человеком, которого он подпустил к себе после того случая, - тихо замечает Луиз. – Это много значит, Дэн.

\- Да, он подпустил меня к себе, потому что я буквально преследовал его пять месяцев подряд, - огрызается он.

\- Тебя еще не было, когда все это случилось, Дэн. Фил тогда очень изменился. Он стал таким тихим. Однажды мы с Феликсом потащили его в зоопарк, а он ни разу не улыбнулся. Даже у клетки с малышами гориллы, - и это совершенно абсурдное сравнение, но просто невозможно представить себе Фила, который бы не улыбался, не сюсюкался и не сделал бы миллион фотографий каждого детеныша в зоопарке. – И только когда ты появился, он снова начал смеяться, Дэн.

\- Он меня не любит, Луиз, - подавленно произносит Дэн. И, кажется, именно в эту секунду что-то, что тихонько надламывалось каждый раз, когда Фил говорил, что не хочет его целовать, каждый раз, когда Фил прикасался к нему в процессе этого дела напоказ, а не потому, что хотел сам, - вдруг окончательно разбивается и разлетается на миллионы крошечных кусочков. После этого он еще долго будет выковыривать осколки – фрагменты их с Филом жизни, которые могли бы стать реальностью, – из своей кожи. Они покинут их нынешнюю квартиру и разъедутся по своим, а белые стены второй спальни в ней так и останутся белыми. Не будет детской с лавандовыми обоями, не будет танца под Эда Ширана и поцелуя за занавесками. Только сменяющиеся дни, наполненные погонями, бессмысленный стеб друг над другом и игнорирование тягучим молчанием действительно важных вещей. 

Луиз выдерживает паузу, а потом хмыкает.

\- Мы точно говорим про одного и того же Фила?

И тогда Дэн взрывается.

\- Да не любит он меня! Может быть, как брата или лучшего друга, да, конечно, но… он сказал, что не хочет целовать меня во время миссии. И каждый раз, когда он прикасается ко мне, потом сразу извиняется и выглядит так, как будто ему мерзко. Возможно, мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять свои чувства к нему, Луиз, но я не гребаный идиот. Он меня не любит.

И это забавно, потому что если бы Фил был сейчас здесь, в переулке вместе с ним, то он бы, скорее всего, закричал что-нибудь типа: «Да, ты правда кусок идиота! Оглянись по сторонам! Перестань говорить о миссии и орать, что мужчина, на котором ты, вообще-то женат, тебя не любит!».

Но Фил все еще находится внутри центра и подписывает документы, поэтому, когда кто-то бьет Дэна по затылку тяжелым предметом, поблизости нет никого, кто бы мог предупредить его об опасности. Сначала телефон выскальзывает из его пальцев и летит на асфальт, а Дэн следит за ним как сквозь сон. Затем он падает сам.

И тогда все погружается во мрак и тишину.

*

Первое воспоминание Дэна о реке Темза родом из детства, когда ему было семь лет. Он приехал на выходные в Лондон с семьей, и его мама увлеченно рассказывала одну из каких-то своих веселых историй. Когда родители вдруг обернулись, то поняли, что потеряли из виду Дэна, перейдя через реку.

Через несколько минут они нашли его на мосту – он стоял на цыпочках, прижавшись грудью к ограждению, его глаза были закрыты, а руки раскинуты в стороны. В тот период он грезил приключениями, и даже спустя столько времени он помнит, что тогда, стоя на мосту, он представлял себя капитаном пиратов. (Нужно ли упоминать, что оставшуюся часть прогулки мама крепко держала его за руку).

Он так давно не разговаривал с мамой.

Он думает об этом, когда его вытаскивают из машины и толкают к ограждению моста. Это не какой-то мост в центре Лондона, нет, они находятся далеко за городом, где почти нет машин, а прохожих и вовсе не видно. Возможно, это из-за того, что уже стемнело, а промозглый ноябрьский воздух пробирает до костей.

Мост недостаточно высок, чтобы можно было убиться при падении, так что, вероятнее, его сначала застрелят. Дэн рассчитывает, каковы его шансы выплыть из ледяной реки, если он прямо сейчас рванет и спрыгнет вниз, но его руки и ноги крепко связаны, а с кляпом во рту проблематично дышать даже на суше, не то, что под водой.

Он впервые смотрит на своего похитителя, фигура которого тускло освещена уличным фонарем. У Дэна нет ни малейшей подсказки, кто это; он не видел его ни в личных делах сотрудников центра, ни в базе данных разыскиваемых преступников в МИ-5. Однако, есть что-то смутно знакомое в чертах его лица, в том, как расположены его темные глаза и рот. Он просто огромный, ростом примерно с Дэна, но фунтов на пятьдесят тяжелее, причем, такое чувство, что все пятьдесят фунтов – это сплошные мускулы.

Дэн бормочет что-то невнятное из-за кляпа, и, конечно, мистер Бицепс, замечет это и грубо вытаскивает из его рта скомканный кусок тряпки. Что Дэн и знает о таких ситуациях, так это то, что лучше всего вывести бандита на разговор и пытаться продержать его как можно дольше. Так работает психология преступника: он хочет рассказать о том, как обвел вас вокруг пальца, прежде чем покончить с вами. Это та же самая роковая ошибка, которую Волан-де-Морт допускал примерно раз семьдесят за всю серию «Гарри Поттера». Дэн надеется выторговать немного времени, ведь другого выхода у него все равно нет.

\- Что ты сказал? – гыркает мистер Бицепс с неузнаваемым акцентом.

\- Я сказал, - он выдумывает прямо на ходу, - не то, чтобы мне не нравятся тайные встречи на окраине Лондона, но… тебе не кажется, что погодка могла быть получше?

За это он получает удар в скулу, вылетающий прямо из-под увесистого кулака Бицепса. Синяк ему обеспечен. Но Бицепс хочет поговорить, Дэн это видит.

\- Итак, что же нас сюда привело? – спрашивает он, продолжая использовать напускной равнодушный тон голоса. Именно за такое поведение ему очень часто прилетало от старших мальчишек, когда он еще учился в школе.

\- Ты коп, - цедит сквозь зубы Бицепс, в его глазах плещется гордый блеск. – Я сам тебя раскусил. Так что догадайся, что мы тут делаем.

\- О, да, конечно, так тяжело было меня раскусить, ведь я буквально ходил с пистолетом в кармане и прямо на улице трепался по телефону о миссии под прикрытием, когда ты меня повязал, - невозмутимо произносит Дэн. – И кстати, хорошая попытка, но я не коп. Я правительственный агент, работающий с напарником, который, скорее всего, уже заметил, что я пропал и появится тут с минуты на минуту.

\- И которого я застрелю, как только он сюда заявится, - непоколебимым тоном отвечает Бицепс. – Да и как он нахрен нас найдет?

И это… очень актуальный вопрос, конечно.

\- Мои часы… в них устройство слежения, - это первое, что приходит Дэну в голову.

Поэтому уже в следующую секунду Бицепс срывает часы с его запястья – буквально срывает, потому что металлическая застежка со скрежетом ломается, и, швырнув их на асфальт, топчет до тех пор, пока циферблат не трескается полностью. Это были часы деда Дэна, и, скорее всего, это единственное, что от него теперь останется: раздавленная кучка металла и стекла на безлюдном мосту через Темзу.

\- Это было немного неуместно, - безэмоционально отзывается Дэн. – Кстати, говоря об экстренных мерах, для чего ты все это делал? 

\- Заткнись, - рычит Бицепс. – Я уже наслушался тебя.

И тогда, понимая, что его время реально подошло к концу, Дэн решает действовать, пока Бицепс стоит достаточно близко и он может использовать против него свои руки - пусть они все еще и связаны, это не лишает его ловкости, когда он внезапно делает выпад вперед и обоими кулаками врезает Бицепсу по лицу.

Он не собирается оценивать реакцию своего похитителя, хотя тут же раздавшийся вопль боли обнадеживает. Нет, настолько быстро, насколько позволяют связанные лодыжки, Дэн ковыляет к ограждению, где использует острый край металлических перил для того, чтобы разрезать скотч на запястьях. С освободившимися руками он уже может ослабить ленту на ногах и окончательно ее сорвать. Это мастерство, отточенное с годами, как на тренировках, так и на практике. (Настолько, что как-то на Рождество несколько лет назад, когда его маленькая кузина взяла в руки скотч, чтобы повесить новый плакат One Direction, он автоматически разорвал моток ленты на маленькие кусочки еще до того, как понял, что вообще делал, и очнулся только когда все взрослые в комнате смотрели на него, как на редкий экземпляр в стеклянной банке. И продолжали осторожно пялиться в течение всего рождественского ужина).

Накопленный опыт, безусловно, окупается; Дэн за мгновение избавляется от нескольких слоев скотча на лодыжках, может свободно бежать, и эй, ко всему прочему, у него теперь как минимум неделю будут гладкие щиколотки. 

Он слышит, как Бицепс взводит спусковой курок пистолета, и одновременно с тем, как раздается выстрел, Дэн ныряет за его машину. Мужик может и сумасшедший, но он, скорее всего, вряд ли будет стрелять по своему автомобилю.

Однако, несмотря на временную защиту, Дэн понимает, что не может оставаться в относительно небольшом пространстве слишком долго, не став при этом живой мишенью. Так что на корточках он огибает машину и собирается выскочить из-за бампера, чтобы застать Бицепса врасплох. 

Естественно, так как жизнь Дэна – это один бесконечный приключенческий фильм, Бицепс предугадывает его следующий шаг и поджидает со скучающей ухмылкой, направив дуло пистолета точно в то место, где оказывается грудь Дэна, когда он появляется из темноты.

\- Ой, - вырывается у Дэна до того, как он осознает, что действительно не хочет, чтобы его последним словом стало «ой». – Вот дерьмо, - добавляет он, и это не намного лучше.

Бицепс медленно приближается к нему, а Дэн пятится назад прежде, чем осознать, что каждый шаг, который он делает, подводит его к ограждению. Он буквально идет в ловушку похитителя.

Чему он никак не может позволить свершиться, если честно. Дэн уже какое-то время смирился с идеей, что сегодня умрет, вот только он совсем не хочет, чтобы это случилось вот так – спиной к стене, словно он какое-то дикое животное. 

В небе начинают кружиться снежинки, легкие пушистые хлопья тихо оседают на его ресницах – первый снег в этом году. Атмосфера вокруг до нелепости мирная; и, когда Дэн собирается предпринять последнюю попытку спастись, бросившись в колени Бицепса («всегда атакуй колени, сынок, это самое слабое место», - сказал однажды уже находившийся на пенсии дядя Джим семнадцатилетнему Дэну), он думает о Филе.

Это даже не какая-то конкретная мысль или воспоминание. Это не драматическая картинка того, как они клянутся друг другу в вечной любви и вместе стареют, иногда сожалея о том времени, которое было потрачено ими впустую. 

Нет, это всего лишь Фил, который сидит рядом с Дэном на диване и смеется над чем-нибудь глупым. Простой обнадеживающий факт, что если все закончится нехорошо и Дэн не избежит неминуемой гибели в ближайшие несколько секунд, то его последняя мысль будет о лучшем друге.

А потом он ныряет Бицепсу в колени, и в то же самое время происходит сразу несколько событий:

\- раздаются визг шин и звуки распахивающихся дверцей машин;  
\- Дэн бросается вперед и врезается в ноги человека, который по комплекции напоминает того парня из «Зеленой мили»;  
\- Дэн получает несильный удар от Бицепса (и, ауч, мужик, где ты, мать твою, достал такие тяжеленные ботинки?);  
\- Дэну кое-как все-таки удается сбить Бицепса с ног, который поскальзывается на мостовой и заваливается прямо на него сверху (и опять же, ауч, у Дэна только двадцать четыре ребра, и он бы хотел сохранить в целости их все, спасибо большое);  
\- Фил кричит: «Слезь с него, или я буду стрелять!» с совершенно глупым северным акцентом;  
\- Дэн и Бицепс перестают бороться, чтобы посмотреть на непонятно откуда взявшегося Фила;  
\- Дэн издает истерический смешок, потому что северный акцент Фила, это всегда очень забавно, независимо от ситуации.

\- Слезь с него, - повторяет Фил смертельно серьезным тоном голоса; его рука тверда, когда он наводит пистолет на Бицепса.

(Правда, есть одно малюсенькое обстоятельство, которое ни Дэн, ни Фил не собираются сейчас озвучивать: Фил находится в ужасно невыгодной позиции для выстрела).

И, похоже, что Бицепс, к сожалению, тоже понимает, что они с Дэном в данный момент настолько переплелись друг с другом, что куда бы ни выстрелил Фил, он рискует попасть в Дэна, который может отлично выполнить функцию живого щита. Естественно, этот незначительный пункт делает вечер Дэна еще хуже; Бицепс резко дергает его на ноги, пихает прямо перед собой, а затем приставляет к его виску дуло пистолета. 

\- Стреляешь в меня, и я автоматически стреляю в него. Мой палец на курке, - твердо говорит Бицепс, но Дэн буквально чувствует своей спиной, прижатой к груди мужчины, как бешено бьется его сердце. Безусловно, похититель находится на грани паники, а это может привести лишь к безрассудству и принятию очень плохих решений.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - спокойно отвечает Фил, и Дэн понимает по его тону, что сейчас тот включит режим переговоров. – Обойдемся без резких движений, ладно? Давай просто поговорим.

\- Я уже, блять, наговорился! – вдруг так громко кричит Бицепс, что его голос срывается. – Я всю свою жизнь только и делал, что разговаривал! 

\- Почему именно приемные семьи? – спрашивает Фил, и ему каким-то образом удается казаться не угрожающим, а непредвзятым и искренне заинтересованным.

\- Потому что усыновление - это самое худшее, что было в моей жизни, - отвечает Бицепс, и, с одной стороны, он выглядит обозленным, но в тоже время где-то там, в его внешнем виде и голосе проскальзывает намек на испуганного ребенка, которым он, наверно, когда-то был, и рука, прижимающая пистолет к виску Дэна, начинает слегка подрагивать.

И тогда в голове Дэна что-то щелкает: смутно знакомые черты лица, предыстория, хронология убийств…

\- Святое дерьмо, - выдыхает Дэн. – Я тебя знаю. Ты же…

\- Младший брат Марины, - заканчивает за него Фил; его глаза широко раскрыты от удивления.

И сразу же кусочки пазла соединяются, и все сходится: Марина говорит Дэну, что она совсем недавно перевелась в «Семья находит путь» из другого центра по усыновлению, что она и ее брат подвергались насилию в приемной семье.

Дэн вспоминает, что когда просматривал личные дела сотрудников центра, видел в файле Марины в контактах для экстренных вызовов ее брата – Сэмюэль. Сэмюэль Кинг. Единственным связующим звеном между убийствами был не Том, не то, что все случаи усыновления были международными. Нет, просто Сэмюэль имел ограничение в своих действиях и зависел от сферы работы Марины, а она имела доступ только к международным усыновлениям.

\- Марина здесь не замешана, вы слышали? – голос Сэмюэля дрожит. – Не смейте ее трогать!

\- Мы не тронем ее, - говорит Фил намного спокойнее, чем себя сейчас чувствует Дэн. – Марина будет в безопасности, Сэмюэль. Если согласитесь с нами сотрудничать, мы дадим вам ей позвонить.

\- Нет, я не хочу… она не должна знать… она возненавидит меня… - с болезненным выражением лица стонет мужчина, а у Дэна появляется гадкое ощущение, что ситуация медленно выходит из-под контроля. Палец Самюэля на курке заметно вздрагивает, когда он крепче сжимает пистолет. Обезумевший взгляд Фила тут же перескакивает на лицо Дэна.

\- Я не могу… я должен… убрать их обоих… - лихорадочно бормочет Сэмюэль. Дэн даже думать не хочет, какую судьбу он уготовил для них с Филом.

\- Не делай этого, Сэмюэль, - произносит Фил, а в его голосе проскакивают нотки мольбы. Его глаза ни на секунду не покидают лица Дэна.

\- Это все, что я могу сделать, это единственный выход, - говорит Сэмюэль, а потом происходит, кажется, последний отчаянный рывок. Дэн, который не собирается стоять и ждать, пока его застрелят, со всей силой наступает каблуком ботинка на стопу Самюэля, а потом бьет его локтем в живот и автоматически падает на землю в то же самое мгновение, когда воздух сотрясает громкий выстрел.

*

Дэну требуется бесконечных десять секунд, чтобы понять: нет, в него не стреляли. Вместо этого кто-то снял Сэмюэля из-за бокового угла. Похититель бросает пистолет, спотыкается и падает рядом с Дэном, обхватывая кровоточащую рану на бедре. Он будет жить, подмечает Дэн, чего не скажешь о тех шести людях, которых он убил.

А потом вдруг из сумрака появляется Финн Харрис, выглядящий как модель с первой полосы журнала, который прокручивает на пальце пистолет и подходит к Дэну.

\- Как раз вовремя, - дружелюбно улыбаясь Дэну, говорит он, попутно надевая наручники на Сэмюэля и подзывая медиков из машины скорой помощи.

\- Это ты стрелял? – спрашивает Дэн, все еще находясь в легком шоке.

\- Ага. Твой напарник вызвал подкрепление по пути сюда, - отвечает Финн, кивая в сторону Фила, который застыл на месте и не сводит потрясенного взгляда с Дэна, словно еще не уверен, что тот существует на самом деле. – Очень круто, что я смог занять выгодную для выстрела позицию, в отличие от Фила. Хорошая работа, Хауэлл. Ты достоин быть агентом МИ-6. – Джек Харрис тоже оказывается здесь; он подкатывает на черном автомобиле, очевидно, для того, чтобы проследовать за Сэмюэлем в больницу и уже там произвести официальный арест.

\- Эм… спасибо, - не веря своим ушам, отвечает Дэн. – Не мог бы ты сказать то же самое Гримми, когда в следующий раз с ним пересечешься?

Финн смеется и хлопает Дэна по плечу.

\- Увидимся, приятель.

\- Да, конечно… приятель, - с благоговейным трепетом отзывается Дэн.

После этого он поднимается на ноги и ковыляет к Филу, чей размытый взгляд все еще прикреплен к одному месту.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дэн, положив ладонь на плечо Фила.

И, должно быть, прикосновение Дэна вытягивает его из транса, в котором он пребывал последние пару минут, потому что в тот же миг Фил внезапно вцепляется в предплечья Дэна крепкой хваткой и бегающим болезненным взглядом осматривает каждый миллиметр его лица.

\- Я думал, он выстрелил в тебя, - слегка задыхаясь, выговаривает Фил. – Господи, Дэн, он ведь чуть не выстрелил.

Он кладет ладонь на ушибленную скулу Дэна и осторожно поворачивает его голову к свету, чтобы оценить нанесенный вред. Фил морщится.

\- Боже, Дэн, - повторяет он и качает головой.

\- Я в порядке. Ну, правда, посмотри на меня. Я даже не буду ныть, а сам подойду к медикам, чтобы они меня осмотрели, хорошо? Посмотри, ни одной дырки от пули! – максимально радостно пытается звучать Дэн. Он всей душой ненавидит медицинскую помощь, но если это заставит Фила перестать смотреть на него так испуганно и растерянно, то он готов пройти каждый чертов тест, который его попросят сделать врачи.

К счастью, медики быстро устанавливают, что нет, он не ранен, и нет, его не нужно везти в больницу. Ему дают обезболивающее, прикладывают лед к синяку на щеке, а затем отпускают.

Близнецы Харрисы вместе с Сэмюэлем уже уехали, и, безусловно, остается еще огромная куча документации, которую нужно заполнить, но все это может подождать до утра. Прямо сейчас Дэн хочет вернуться домой и проспать примерно миллион лет.

Они вызывают такси (Фил, оказывается, украл машину, чтобы добраться сюда, когда понял, что Дэн пропал. К счастью, агентство в качестве подкрепления прислало на место захвата несколько младших агентов, и кто-то из них вызвался вернуть угнанный автомобиль законному владельцу). 

\- Итак, Фил Лестер, ты стал персонажем GTA, - не сдерживает смеха Дэн, когда они откидываются на заднем сиденье такси. – Только не рассказывай своей маме, что ради меня украл машину, иначе она убьет меня за то, что я загубил твою добродетель. 

\- Не будь идиотом, - отзывается Фил. – Она, скорее всего, как только об этом узнает, примчится к тебе в квартиру на первом же поезде и начнет поить чаем. Иногда мне кажется, что она любит тебя больше, чем меня.

\- Это потому, что я никогда не забываю отправить ей поздравительную открытку, в отличие от некоторых, - говорит Дэн, и вздрагивает, поскольку машина наезжает на кочку.

\- Ты в порядке? – встревоженно спрашивает Фил.

\- Да, просто немного побаливает, - успокаивает его Дэн, потирая ушибленный бок. – Эй, а как ты узнал, где я?

Фил закатывает глаза.

\- Тебе действительно нужно как-нибудь на досуге прочитать свод правил нашего отдела, - говорит он. – С прошлого года каждое табельное оружие снабдили устройством слежения… ты серьезно этого не знал? К счастью, Сэмюэль не выбросил твой пистолет после того, как забрал, так что мне оставалось лишь позвонить ПиДжею и дать команду отследить местоположение твоего оружия. Вот почему я просил тебя всегда держать при себе свой пистолет.

\- Боже мой, тогда это многое объясняет. Помнишь, как несколько месяцев назад ПиДжей издевался надо мной за то, что я ходил в стриптиз клуб, а я все понять не мог, как он это узнал? – лицо Фила краснеет, и Дэн слабо толкает его локтем. – Это было задание, идиот, ты тогда был на больничном, потому что вывихнул лодыжку, так что мы с Феликсом работали там под прикрытием. Я еще надел тогда ту кожаную футболку, которую ты ненавидишь, помнишь? 

\- Да, я много слышал о той вашей ночи, - недовольно скривившись, отвечает Фил.

\- Боже мой, ты что, завидуешь? – смеется Дэн, потому что он отлично знает этот тон голоса своего напарника. – Завидуешь, что нам с Феликсом выделили служебные деньги на то, чтобы мы оторвались в стриптиз клубе? Потому что, знаешь, ты без проблем можешь сходить туда сам хоть на всю ночь.

\- Я не… - уверенно начинает Фил, но потом закрывает рот, видимо, не решившись сказать то, что собирался. – Почему мы снова об этом говорим?

\- Потому что мы оба сейчас на диком адреналине, - Дэн пожимает плечами. Он достает деньги и расплачивается с водителем, когда такси останавливается у дома Страйкеров. – Эй, почему мы приехали сюда?

\- Потому что эта квартира оказалась ближе всего, а твои зубы стучали от холода всю дорогу, но ты этого, я так думаю, даже не заметил, - дает логичный ответ Фил, кладя ладонь на спину Дэна и аккуратно направляя его к входной двери. Это на самом деле абсолютно лишний жест - хотя Дэна и слегка пошатывает, но все равно приятно вернуться в безопасный мирок Страйкеров, где Дэн и Фил сосуществуют друг с другом так же мирно, как Земля и Луна.

Только после замечания Фила о стучащих от холода зубах, Дэн понимает, что действительно ужасно замерз и безостановочно дрожит, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. Фил все также осторожно сопровождает его до ванной, включает воду, и, когда Дэн начинает раздеваться, отворачивается и обещает принести теплую одежду. 

Дэн стоит под струей горячей воды до тех пор, пока та не остывает. Он реально чувствует себя намного лучше после того, как натягивает спортивные штаны и термо-рубашку, которые Фил не понятно откуда достал.

Фил уже лежит в постели, когда Дэн заходит в спальню, и что-то пишет в своем блокноте. Замечая его, он откладывает ручку и откидывает одеяло со стороны Дэна. Еще не так поздно, даже нет полуночи, но судя по усталости, которую испытывает тело Дэна, когда он опускается на кровать, сейчас запросто могло бы быть четыре часа утра.

Однако, его мозг по-прежнему бодрствует.

\- Итак, - говорит Дэн, громко выдыхая. – Все случилось.

\- Не самый мой любимый исход дела, - вторит ему Фил, кладя блокнот на столик и поворачиваясь к Дэну. – Но по крайней мере все закончилось. Бедная Марина.

\- Бедные все, - вздыхает Дэн. – Тяжеловато пришлось. Думал, что когда-нибудь привыкну к людям, держащим пистолет у моей головы, но, оказывается, нет, не привык.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты к этому привыкал, - говорит Фил с убийственно серьезным выражением лица. Его взгляд напоминает тот пораженно-испуганный, которым он смотрел на Дэна, когда Финн выстрелил в Сэмюэля. Как будто он до сих пор не может поверить, что Дэн действительно сейчас лежит здесь. Живой и невредимый.

\- Ты похож на мою маму, - устало улыбается Дэн.

\- Это потому, что я иногда о тебе беспокоюсь, - произносит Фил, переворачиваясь набок. Его голос звучит уже не так напряженно, хотя глаза по-прежнему внимательно изучают лицо Дэна.

Дэн вздыхает.

\- Да-да, знаю - потому что я моложе, люблю принимать импульсивные решения, устраиваю настоящий бардак в половине документов Гримми каждый месяц.

\- Нет, - говорит Фил, качая головой, - потому что ты Дэн, и порой ты так стараешься сделать что-то правильно, что забываешь, насколько важна твоя собственная жизнь. 

Внезапно рот Фила оказывается слишком близко к Дэну, и то, как его потемневший взгляд задерживается на лице Дэна, заставляет его нервничать и краснеть.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - шепчет он, изучая бледный участок кожи на горле Фила.

\- Вот так это и работает, да? Мы спасаем друг друга, - отвечает Фил. И Дэн вдруг вспоминает, как во время сегодняшнего собеседования Фил говорил про то, что Дэн помог ему вырваться из депрессии; что у него не было лучшего друга, пока он не встретил Фила; как он чувствовал себя запертым в ловушке от одной мысли о поступлении в колледж и дальнейшей офисной работе - все это подсказывает ему, что Фил сейчас имеет в виду нечто более важное, чем физическое спасение жизней друг друга. 

Но потом он больше вообще ни о чем не может думать, потому что его губ вдруг касаются губы Фила, и в этом нет абсолютно ничего осторожного или невинного, ни намека на страх или неуверенность. Это происходит даже как-то быстро, как будто Фил пытается убедиться, что Дэн жив и никуда не денется, как будто он пытается привести Дэна в чувства единственным возможным способом, пришедшим ему в голову.

Но, эй, Дэн вообще-то не нуждается в таком роде поддержки, конечно, однако он определенно не собирается жаловаться на то, как зубы Фила слегка прикусывают его нижнюю губу, и на то, как его легкая щетина царапает щеку Дэна. В то же время тоненький, но очень разумный голосок, похожий на голос Луиз, где-то глубоко в его мозгу начинает кричать «эй, да, ты влюблен в Фила, но твои чувства безответны, и это ужасная идея, подогреваемая высоким адреналином», а потом Фил придвигается ближе и практически полностью ложится на Дэна сверху, просовывая колено между его бедрами, и этот гаденький голосок моментально затыкается.

Дэн судорожно запускает пальцы в волосы Фила и нежно посасывает его нижнюю губу, отчего тот выпускает протяжный стон, а затем припадает к шее Дэна, покрывая ее мелкими поцелуями. Всего несколько минут назад Дэн дрожал от холода, но сейчас, кажется, каждая клеточка его тела горит от жара, разливающегося внутри. 

Руки Фила ныряют под его рубашку и жестко проходятся по животу, ребрам, пока его зубы засасывают очередной участок кожи на шее. Дэн невольно вздрагивает и резко выдыхает, и Фил тут же застывает на месте. 

\- Я сделал тебе больно? – спрашивает он, убирая руки с живота Дэна. У того в голове творится полная неразбериха, на фоне всех остальных мыслей выделяется лишь одна, содержащая в себе что-то типа: «нельзя, нельзя, нельзя сейчас разговаривать; слова означают, что мы начнем действительно думать о том, что мы делаем, Фил, а мы не можем об этом думать сейчас, никак нельзя, нет». Так что вполне логично, что Дэну требуется чуть ли ни минута, чтобы вспомнить, что его торс, скорее всего, покрыт синяками после случившегося ранее вечером.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, низким и запыхавшимся голосом. – Нет-нет, я в порядке, не останавливайся, пожалуйста.

Глаза Фила темнеют, и Дэн не сразу понимает, что это происходит из-за того, как звучит его голос. Такая, казалась бы, незначительная деталь приводит Фила в подобное состояние. Сердце в груди Дэна громко бухает, когда Фил берется за подол его рубашки и тянет ее вверх.

\- Сними, - требовательно произносит Дэн, берясь за футболку Фила и услужливо выворачиваясь из своей собственной, которая уже в следующую секунду летит на пол. Носочные гоблины могут забрать его рубашку себе, ему плевать на них.

\- Нетерпеливый, - усмехается Фил, но все же чуть откидывается назад и снимает футболку, выставляя на обзор свой гладкий бледный торс.

Его улыбка медленно сходит с лица, а сам он замирает и просто смотрит на Дэна. Тот уверен, что представляет собой сейчас неплохую картину: распластавшийся под Филом, оголенный по пояс, в синяках, с влажными вьющимися волосами и припухшими губами.

Они начали это – непонятно, чем именно было «это», конечно, минут пять назад, но Дэн уже чувствует, как твердо стало у него под спортивными штанами. 

\- Я не… у меня нет презервативов и смазки, - выдает он, полагая, что одному из них рано или поздно придется поднять этот вопрос. Это очень интригующий момент: Фил, медленно растягивающий его, а затем входящий в него до тех пор, пока их две фигуры не сольются в одну. О да, это определенно та сцена, которую он потом будет представлять в будущем очень и очень много раз, но пока…

\- У меня тоже, - пожимает плечами Фил, - но думаю, мы сможем приспособиться.

Дэн был уверен, что за последние шесть лет он видел каждое выражение лица Фила, но в секунду, когда его руки берутся за резинку спортивных штанов Дэна, на его лице отражается нечто абсолютно новое: странная смесь нервозности и страха.

\- Все нормально? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Более чем, - смеется Дэн, однако его смех обрывается, потому что пальцы Фила ныряют под резинку и обхватывают его член. Глаза Дэна автоматически закрываются, а голова откидывается на подушку.

\- Ты в порядке? – бормочет Фил, стягивая штаны чуть ниже, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ и оставляет поцелуй на тазобедренной косточке.

И сейчас абсолютно не подходящее время для воспоминаний, но вся эта атмосфера уносит Дэна далеко в прошлое, когда они с Филом только стали напарниками; Дэн проснулся от писка монитора прибора, поддерживающего его жизнь, после своего первого огнестрельного ранения, а Фил сидел у его больничной койки, когда произнес таким же мягким, ласковым тоном голоса: «Ты в порядке?»

У Дэна не занимает много времени, чтобы кончить, Филу же требуется еще меньше. Тяжело дыша, он целует Дэна в губы, когда тот, наконец, оборачивает ладонь вокруг его члена и начинает ритмично ею двигать.

И действительно, лениво поглаживая большим пальцем пульсирующую вену на шее Фила, Дэн задается вопросом, как он мог не заметить всего этого с того самого момента, когда проснулся на больничной койке и увидел сидящего рядом Фила, который несколько часов терпеливо ждал пробуждения Дэна, с подносом еды из МакДоналдса для них обоих.

*

\- Ее звали Сара, - тихо говорит Фил после того, как они вместе валятся на постель, удовлетворенные и уставшие. Дэн на манер большой ложки обнимает Фила со спины, так что он не может видеть его лицо, но, возможно, именно это и придает Филу некой смелости.

\- Ее звали Сара, ей было всего двенадцать, - повторяет он, и Дэну требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь, пока он не вспоминает, про что говорил Фил на сегодняшнем собеседовании. И господи боже, это реально было только сегодня? Такое чувство, что они сидели в кабинете Тома еще в прошлой жизни.

\- Что случилось? – осторожно спрашивает Дэн, слегка сжимая ладонь на талии Фила. Видимо, он не единственный, кто этим вечером думает о прошлом.

\- Она была дочерью члена парламента, и кто-то, кого не устраивала политика ее отца, похитил девочку с целью выкупа. Я смотрел ее матери прямо в глаза и обещал, что верну дочь домой в целости и сохранности.

\- Случаи с выкупами редко заканчиваются убийством заложника, - мягко отзывается Дэн. – Это нормально, что ты обещал подобное, особенно обеспокоенным родителям.

\- Ну, это я и сделал, - шепчет Фил. – Все сразу пошло не так: подкрепление не подоспело вовремя, некуда было спрятаться, когда похитители начали стрелять. После этого мне нужно было встретиться с ее мамой и все рассказать.

На самом деле, тут особо нечего добавить, но Дэн просто не может промолчать в ответ.

\- Это была не твоя вина. Я знаю, что ты это уже знаешь, но на всякий случай, если тебе вдруг нужно услышать это вслух: ты не виноват.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не перестану так убиваться из-за этого, - признается Фил.

\- Ты не всегда должен убиваться в одиночку, - говорит Дэн, потому что если Фил и научил его чему-то за эти годы, то именно поддержке. Тот самый Фил, который десятки раз сидел с Дэном после очередной тяжелой миссии, потому что у него случались экзистенциальные кризисы, когда он слишком задумывался о людях, способных убить за любую мелочь или о том, насколько бесполезна борьба со злом в современном обществе. Тот самый Фил, который сам уже много лет безвылазно пребывал в одном из таких кризисов.

Когда они засыпают вместе, последний барьер в их дружески-партнерских отношениях рушится и оседает пылью у ног спустя семь лет, после чего Дэн чувствует надежду, пышным цветком прорастающую в его груди. 

*

На следующее утро Дэн медленно просыпается и позволяет глупой улыбке ненадолго поселиться на его губах, вспоминая, что прошлой ночью они с Филом занимались сексом, а затем уснули в объятиях друг друга.

Он очень оптимистично думает о том, как все это отразится на их будущем, пока не открывает глаза и не осознает, что находится в постели один, а в квартире неестественно тихо. Пока Дэн тащит свое ноющее от боли тело в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и осмотреть синяки, он твердит себе, что это еще ничего не значит. Фил мог уйти за кофе, он мог закрыться в гостиной, чтобы поговорить по телефону. Он не будет вести себя, как липучка уже после первой ночи (хотя ему все же слегка обидно, что Фил не потрудился разбудить его и сообщить, куда собирался, но это не настолько важно).

Поэтому, несмотря на темные синяки, покрывшие его скулу и торс, он по-прежнему чувствует себя прекрасно, пока не понимает, что все личные вещи Фила отсутствуют, как и его одежда в шкафу и ящиках…

Когда Дэн добирается до кухни и видит записку, прикрепленную к кофеварке, его сердце уже валяется где-то на полу.

_Уехал на встречу со Сьюзен. Если есть минутка, то нужно заскочить в офис к Тому Франклину и все ему рассказать, он, наверно, места себе не находит. Хороших выходных_   
_\- Фил_

Дэн мстительно рвет бумажку на мелкие кусочки, а потом начинает расхаживать по кухне, закипая от злости.

\- Хороших выходных? – лихорадочно бормочет он себе под нос. – Я ему что, почтальон или сосед? Господи, я убью его.

Потому что это записка была холодной. Безличной. Ни разу не в стиле настоящего Фила. И уж точно не такой, какую вы оставили бы человеку, с которым только что переспали и хотели бы увидеться снова, и уж тем более переспать когда-нибудь в дальнейшем.

И Дэн должен был догадаться, что так произойдет; что Фил впадет в панику, проснувшись и поняв, что совершил ошибку, поддавшись минутной слабости и переспав с Дэном. Это то, что делал Фил каждый раз, когда прикасался к нему в течение всей это миссии, так что Дэн не знает, почему он посмел надеяться на другой исход.

*

Первым делом Дэн едет к Тому, потому что это его работа.

Том находится в состоянии шока, когда узнает подробности дела.

\- Бедная Марина, - пораженно произносит мужчина. – Она звонила мне сегодня утром и извинялась за Сэмюэля. Не представляю, как она себя сейчас чувствует.

\- Да, это действительно неприятная ситуация, - понимающе кивает головой Дэн.

\- Она рассказала мне, как изо всех сил старалась поднять на ноги брата, чтобы из него вырос достойный человек… теперь она считает себя ответственной за все, что произошло. Но, думаю, рано или поздно наступает момент, когда вы больше не можете контролировать человека и тогда начинаете испытывать вину за каждый его шаг. Сэмюэль сделал свой выбор. Люди иногда так поступают, верно?

\- Да, - с отстраненным видом бормочет Дэн, думая о том, какие решения он и Фил приняли за последние пять дней. – Да, верно.

\- В любом случае, я до сих пор поверить не могу, что вы правительственные агенты!

\- Нам часто это говорят, - с усталой улыбкой отвечает Дэн.

\- Вот, - говорит Том, протягивая ему свою визитку, - я рассказал обо всем Ханне, и она сказала, что я должен дать вам ее на случай, если вам понадобятся услуги нашего центра в будущем, - он с добродушным видом поигрывает бровями, и Дэн буквально видит, как Том и Ханна сплетничают о них двоих, гадая, станут ли эти симпатичные мальчики когда-нибудь настоящими мужьями. 

Внезапно, он больше не может находиться в этом офисе, заваленном фотографиями и брошюрами со счастливыми семьями. 

\- Не думаю, что это необходимо, - тихо произносит Дэн, вскакивая на ноги. – Но все равно спасибо.

Когда он идет по коридору, визитная карточка ощущается неестественно тяжелой в кармане его брюк.

*

\- Открой свою гребаную дверь, Фил! – кричит Дэн, не стесняясь барабаня по входной двери чужой квартиры. Соседи Фила уже привыкли к тому, что на протяжении многих лет Дэн частенько заявлялся сюда в самые поздние часы, так что наверняка даже не обращают на него внимание сейчас, когда на улице всего лишь полдень.

Он слышит Фила, возящегося с замком слишком долго – видимо, он не хочет, чтобы Дэн закатывал сцену, и специально тянет время. Когда он открывает дверь, его лицо остается невозмутимо спокойным.

\- Что случилось, Дэн? – интересуется Фил.

\- Что случилось?! – повышая голос, переспрашивает Дэн. Фил окидывает взглядом длинный коридор, а затем осторожно хватает Дэна за локоть и затаскивает в свою квартиру, закрывая за ними дверь, чтобы спасти несчастных соседей от шума. – Ну, знаешь, Фил, тут такое дело. Мой напарник переспал со мной прошлой ночью, а потом завуалированно послал меня нахуй, пожелав хороших выходных, чего мне точно не светит, вот что, блять, случилось! – его грудь судорожно поднимается и опускается к тому времени, как он заканчивает свою маленькую напыщенную тираду. Фил выглядит слегка встревоженным.

\- Послушай, Дэн, я признаю, что позволял себе лишнего на нашей последней миссии, и мне на самом деле жаль. Прошу прощения за все это. Я не знаю, что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал прятаться за нашей работой и сказал мне правду! – требует Дэн. – Ты сожалеешь о том, что произошло прошлой ночью?

Время словно останавливается, когда между ними повисает долгая тягучая тишина.

\- Я… - запинается Фил. – Д-да. Слушай, Дэн, в тебя чуть не стреляли, ты был испуганным и измученным. Я этого не хотел…

Но Дэн больше не слушает. Его сердце болезненно сжимается, поскольку он невольно возвращается мыслями в сегодняшнее утро, когда он чувствовал себя таким счастливым и оптимистичным. 

\- Мне нужно идти, - подавленно произносит Дэн, - хороших тебе выходных, мудак, - сквозь сжатые зубы добавляет он, уворачивается от Фила, когда тот предпринимает попытку что-то сказать, и так громко хлопает дверью, насколько это только возможно. Хотя бы это должно было его немного удовлетворить, но на самом деле Дэну хочется просто разрыдаться. 

*

Он не разговаривает с Филом две недели.

Дэн наконец берет отпуск, которого у него накопилось уже буквально на несколько месяцев, потому что он годами им не пользовался, и едет домой через неделю после ссоры с Филом. Приятно снова увидеть родителей, их дом – отличное место, где можно спрятаться и от души похандрить хотя бы потому, что он хандрил в нем весь свой подростковый возраст. Ничего нового.

Его мама беспокоится, он это замечает, но ничего не спрашивает. Она просто принимает его с распростертыми объятиями, кормит до отвала и поправляет одеяло, пока он часами валяется на диване. Синяки медленно, но все-таки заживают. На четвертый или пятый день визита боль его больше не беспокоит, поэтому он часто отправляется в длительные одиночные прогулки по знакомым окрестностям, отчаянно пытаясь очистить свой предательский мозг, который продолжает подкидывать ему мысли о том, что делает сейчас Фил, о чем он думает и что хотел сказать, когда той ночью сначала прикасался к нему вот так – нежно и благоговейно, а потом просто отвернулся от него.

В воскресенье, вернувшись в Лондон, Дэн идет к Луиз, и они вдвоем напиваются до такого невменяемого состояния, что Дэн позволяет себе немного поплакать, когда рассказывает ей абсолютно обо всем. Он не боится, что девушка потом может это кому-то разболтать (в основном потому, что у них обоих было столько неловких ситуаций за все годы, что Дэн может легко шантажировать ее парочкой самых палевных фотографий. Да, именно так работает настоящая дружба). Луиз гладит его по волосам и позволяет уснуть на диване, а в понедельник утром вместе с ним заходит в офис, так что ему не приходится сталкиваться со всем этим в одиночку.

Они с Филом не разговаривают всю следующую неделю за исключением коротких, необходимых фраз по работе типа: «передай тот файл» и «вот ордер на обыск». Дэн часто ловит на себе взгляды своего напарника, но отказывается эти взгляды ему возвращать.

В следующий понедельник возникает неловкий момент, когда Гримми вызывает их к себе в кабинет, чтобы поздравить с тем, что они с достоинством отстояли честь МИ-5.

\- Не могу дождаться, как утру этим делом Сьюзен на конвенции в следующем году, - с мечтающим видом произносит Гримми. – Хорошая работа, парни.

\- Спасибо, - тихо отвечает Дэн, и Гримми с недоумением смотрит на них обоих, нахмурив брови.

\- И? Это все, что ты собираешься сказать, Хауэлл?

\- Да, сэр.

Глаза Гримми широко округляются от слова «сэр», потому что Дэн никогда не проявлял особого уважения к своему начальству.

\- Ты уверен? Что, даже не начнешь требовать повышения или еще чего?

\- Нет, сэр, - пожимает плечами Дэн.

Гримми по-прежнему буравит их растерянным взглядом. Фил заинтересованно изучает деревянный стол босса, а Дэн наблюдает за тем, как лицо Гримми превращается в маску полного непонимания.

\- Мда, - бормочет Гримми себе под нос. – Кто бы мог подумать, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит.

\- Сэр? – переспрашивает Дэн.

\- Хауэлл, передай Чельбергу, чтобы зашел. Мне нужно… поговорить с ним кое о чем, - с каким-то загадочным видом отделывается от них Гримми.

В следующие выходные Дэн, Феликс с Марцией и еще парочка человек из МИ-6 идут в клуб и по полной отрываются. Приятно быть частью компании и чувствовать себя важным, но, когда он трется на танцполе о незнакомого черноволосого парня, напускное безразличие рушится. Стоит ему вернуться из клуба домой, как его снова начинает съедать грусть. Он такой пьяный и грустный. Дэн целенаправленно разряжет батарею своего телефона почти до нуля и умоляет Марцию спрятать зарядное устройство, чтобы у него не было соблазна позвонить Филу.

Это самый длинный период без Фила в его жизни за семь последних лет, поэтому логично, что все мысли в его голове сводятся лишь к одному.

*

Переломный момент наступает во вторник, во второй половине дня, в самом разгаре задержания.

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак! Поверить не могу, что ты меня предал! – кричит Рокко - известный посредник, обеспечивший метом половину Лондона («да, Дэн, мы знаем, что «половина амфетамина» рифмуется, хватит это повторять» - со вздохом просит Феликс) – в адрес Фила.

Этот случай они разгребали на протяжении последних шести месяцев с небольшими перерывами. Фил несколько раз работал под прикрытием, выступая в роли подельника Рокко, и теперь, когда они схватили его, Рокко пройдет по делу в качестве полезного информатора, благодаря чему можно будет хотя бы немного очистить улицы. Сначала, правда, ему перекроют все его каналы, а потом он, скорее всего, отсидит в тюрьме несколько месяцев.

Перспектива для Рокко так себе, конечно, но почему-то среди всех всплывших проблем, его больше всего задевает предательство Фила. Они загнали его в переулок, где Рокко обычно спит, а Феликс остался на дороге в ожидании подкрепления. Дэн держит в руках наручники, и, казалось бы, сейчас наступает самое подходящее время, чтобы вмешаться и провести арест, но что-то его вдруг останавливает.

\- Не волнуйся, Рокко, ты не первый человек, с которым он так поступает, - холодно произносит он.

Фил вздыхает и качает головой.

\- Серьезно, Дэн? Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?

Рокко присвистывает, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Что он сделал тебе, мужик? – спрашивает он Дэна.

\- Это немного личное, без обид, - отвечает Дэн, потому что он еще не в таком отчаянном положении, чтобы обсуждать свою личную жизнь с уличными наркодилерами. – Но он отлично знает, что сделал со мной. Такой вот напарник…

\- Я хотел, чтобы все это было по-настоящему! – кричит вдруг Фил. И сразу же закрывает рот ладонью с испуганным выражением лица.

\- А ну-ка еще разочек? – нахмурившись, обращается к нему Дэн.

\- Все это время, - начинает Фил, выглядя так, как будто он до сих пор не верит, что действительно говорит вслух. – Я хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему. Я знаю, что это неправильно, Дэн, но я испытываю к тебе чувства уже целую вечность. И я думал, что эта миссия с фальшивой парой как-то поможет мне… я не знаю, я хотел выбросить все это из головы и наконец успокоиться, что было ужасно глупо… но это не помогло, а все стало только хуже…

\- Эм, парни? – вмешивается Рокко. – Я как бы все еще здесь. Не хотите сначала меня арестовать… или что вы там должны сделать?

\- Ничего личного, Рокко, - Дэн раздраженно указывает на него пальцем, - но сейчас немного не до тебя.

Рокко пожимает плечами и садится на свой спальный мешок, видимо, довольный перспективой понаблюдать за происходящим.

Тем временем Фил глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь того же самого, Дэн, и что я воспользовался тобой и ситуацией. 

Дэн вдруг хватается за грудь, поскольку у него реально сбивается дыхание.

\- Подожди, - медленно говорит он. – Просто чтобы уточнить… ты послал меня только потому, что думал, что твои чувства безответны и ты воспользовался ситуацией?

Фил кивает и выглядит так, как будто хочет провалиться сквозь землю и пропасть навсегда.

С громким шумом бросив наручники, Дэн делает резкий шаг вперед.

\- Что ж, хорошо, но ты абсолютно не прав, дурацкий ты кусок идиота! – и с этими словами он грубо толкает Фила к стене, а затем с энтузиазмом буквально набрасывается на его губы. Поцелуй выходит теплым и знакомым, и Дэн чувствует, как Фил неуверенно улыбается ему в губы, как будто он не может поверить, что это реально происходит, и самое главное – что его чувства полностью взаимны.

Металлический лязг, с которым наручники упали на землю, должен был стать предупреждающим знаком для Феликса, который моментально появляется из-за угла и тут же кривится, становясь свидетелем столь смазливой сцены.

\- Это, наверно, мой самый странный арест, - подмечает Рокко и безропотно протягивает руки Феликсу, когда тот подходит к нему с наручниками.

\- Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но это еще не самое странное, что эти двое устраивали на наших глазах, - сочувственно произносит Феликс. – Кроме того, я только что выиграл триста фунтов в офисном общаке. 

\- Секундочку, - вдруг отзывается Дэн, слегка отстраняясь от Фила. – Вы что, делали на нас ставки? Вот почему Гримми вызывал тебя к себе на прошлой неделе?

Феликс рассеянно кивает, пока зачитывает права Рокко.

\- Да, он хотел перенести конечный срок спора, но я не позволил. Он думал, что вы двое сойдетесь не раньше, чем через год. Какой неверующий, - говорит Феликс, застегивая, наконец, наручники. – Это и понятно, он ведь никогда не видел, как вы двое играете в настольный теннис в нашей комнате отдыха. Сексуальное напряжение между вами можно было разрезать ножом на кусочки и продавать дороже, чем мет, - а это он рассказывает уже Рокко.

\- Да не было между нами никакого сексуального напряжениями во время тенниса, Феликс, что за бред, - возмущается Дэн.

\- Ну, теперь-то его точно не будет, я надеюсь, - закатывая глаза, отвечает Феликс, после чего они с Рокко обмениваются понимающими взглядами. – Ладно, мы вас оставим, если вы не против, - добавляет он и уходит вместе с задержанным.

И есть очень много вещей, которые Дэн хочет крикнуть ему вслед, например, потребовать половину выигранных денег или пожаловаться на беспринципных коллег, которые спорили на его отношения, но вместо всего этого он просто может поцеловать Фила. Что он и делает.

Они долго целуются и отрываются друг от друга лишь когда их лица краснеют, а дыхание сбивается; пальцы Фила кажутся такими теплыми в волосах на затылке Дэна. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Фила и совсем не чувствует холода.

\- Мы заставим Феликса платить за всю нашу выпивку с этих денег, - говорит Фил, и на его губах появляется маленькая кривоватая улыбка с морщинками в уголках рта – любимая улыбка Дэна, хотя до этого момента он даже не знал, что у него, оказывается, среди всех улыбок Фила есть любимая.

\- О, еще он будет до конца этого года платить за каждый наш визит в МакДоналдс во время слежек и арестов, - соглашается Дэн, оставляя легкий поцелуй на щеке Фила прежде, чем отступить на шаг. 

\- Что ж, - произносит Фил, жуя нижнюю губу и кивая на пространство между ними, - похоже, нам нужно поговорить. 

\- Думаю, Луиз реально столкнула бы меня с лестницы, если бы я еще хоть раз приполз к ней, чтобы выпить все ее вино и вырубиться на диване, так что было бы неплохо поговорить, да, - Дэн хрустит пальцами, потому что вдруг начинает нервничать и понятия не имеет, чем занять руки.

\- В ее многоэтажном доме очень много лестниц, - усмехается Фил. – И не мне судить тебя за ее гнев. 

\- Итак, - Дэн пытается придать себе уверенный вид, что у него не очень получается. – Возвращаясь к той истории наших поддельных отношений, которые… которые могут стать реальными… - начинает он нерешительно, но то, как озаряется лицо Фила улыбкой, похожей на солнце, придает ему сил продолжить, - то я действительно поцеловал тебя первым, как мы там и напридумывали. Так что теперь технически…

И как всегда Фил на полуслове понимает, куда клонит Дэн.

\- …мы должны пойти на первое свидание, где проболтаем несколько часов за чашкой кофе, - дополняет он. – Эй, тут же за углом есть Старбакс.

\- Ну не знаю, - Дэн делает вид, что колеблется, - Старбакс? Разве это не слишком… банально?

\- Нет. Главное, там есть горячие напитки и отопление, в отличие от этого переулка, - Фил вздрагивает от очередного потока промозглого ветра, переплетает их пальцы и тащит Дэна вверх по улице.

\- О, это лицо, Фил! Ты просто хочешь напиться кофе, - возмущается Дэн, но все равно глупо улыбается, смотря на их руки.

\- Неправда! – не уступает Фил, слегка подталкивая Дэна в плечо, когда они заходят в помещение.

И если бы они были в каком-нибудь романтическом ситкоме, то их история окончилась бы именно так: фотография их двоих, держащихся за руки и уходящих в закат под фоновую музыку.

Но все произошедшее за последний месяц отрезвляет Дэна, напоминая, что это - его реальная жизнь, и она такая не идеальная и странная порой, что с ней не сравнится ни один фильм.

Потому что, когда Фил пытается объяснить бариста, что у него непереносимость лактозы и ему нельзя добавлять молока в напиток, бариста просто смотрит на него с глупым выражением лица, пожимает плечами и исчезает, чтобы приготовить заказ, не обращая никакого внимания на пожелание Фила.

\- Простите ее, - приходит на подмогу другой бариста. – Она просто недавно переехала сюда из Франции, и ее английский пока не так хорош. Может, вы объясните ей про свою непереносимость лактозы… на французском?

Дэн смеется так сильно, что у него текут слезы.

*

И как потом выясняется, вторники все же не такие ужасные.

В это безмятежное утро вторника несколько месяцев спустя они нежатся в постели последние пару минут до звонка будильника, когда обмениваются первым «я люблю тебя», и именно во вторник вечером спустя еще несколько месяцев, когда они возвращаются домой с ужина в ресторане, Фил становится на одно колено и делает Дэну предложение.

Правда, они женятся не во вторник, потому что «я знаю, что у тебя есть какая-то странная одержимость вторниками, Дэн, но я бы хотел, чтобы люди действительно пришли на нашу свадьбу, если мы собираемся тратить на нее деньги» - говорит Фил, но именно во вторник они улетают на медовый месяц в Японию.

Потом, спустя год, в один солнечный вторник, они выходят из кабинета Тома, держа на руках новорожденную девочку. Дэн вдруг останавливается у обочины, засовывает руку в карман и мягко проводит пальцем по краю уже потрепанной визитной карточки, которая побывала в каждом его бумажнике и в карманах каждых джинсов, которые были у него в течение последних двух лет. Она всегда была с ним рядом – и в дождь, и в снег, и даже когда случайно отправлялась в стирку бесчисленное количество раз; она прошла через свидания, задержания, брак, домашние визиты сотрудников центра по усыновлению и собеседования в кабинете Тома.

\- Ты идешь, Дэн? – зовет его Фил. Он смотрится так естественно с ребенком – _их ребенком_ – на руках, что сердце Дэна пропускает несколько ударов.

\- Конечно, - с легкой усмешкой отвечает он, потому что ни за что на свете Дэн не останется в стороне от своего счастья.


End file.
